


Buck’s beginning

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Child Abuse, Foster Care, Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Preschool, baby buddie, young children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This just came to me as a what if story like what if Buck was in Bobby and Athena’s care after they meet him during a call.It’s a struggle at first and they show him the love that he needs.
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Athena was on her way to a crime scene when she got a call about a little boy who was left behind after his parents tried to do extreme harm to him and left him in the house with no food, water or clothes when the neighbors heard him crying out a few days later when the cops were called and knocked on the door when no one answered the broke in to find Buck sitting on the kitchen floor covered in his own filth “I need help in here!” One of the officers called when he didn’t want to scare Buck so he carefully walked up to him “hey buddy can you hear me?” Buck didn’t say when he was scared “sir we have Sargent Grant on the way.” Dispatch said when Athena walked in and saw this little boy who couldn't be more than 2 as she looked at the officers before they called Dispatch when the 118 was on the way “hey baby I’m Athena can you look at me?” Athena asked in a calming soft voice when Buck looked up as he was so dehydrated that he couldn’t talk “can I get a water bottle in here till the medics get here?” Athena asked when someone brought her a water bottle “small sips, we don’t want you to get sick.” Athena said when she helped Buck with the water bottle till it was all gone “there better?” Athena asked when Bobby and his team showed up 

“Hey Athena who do we have here?” Bobby asked his girlfriend “this is I’m not sure, we didn’t get that far, I’m slowly working with him.” Athena told Bobby when Buck was tapping with his fingers “wait he’s trying to tell us something!” Phin said when he looked at Buck “B.U.C.K is your name Buck?” Dusty asked when Buck slowly shook his head “Evvvvv...... Evan but everyone calls me Buck.” Buck said in a hush voice that you had to lean in just to hear him “it’s nice to meet you Buck, I’m Bobby and am here to help.” Bobby said when Phin and Dusty went to work when they carefully placed Buck on the gurney as Bobby smiled at him when Buck got scared again as he was gripping anything to hold onto “hey, it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you.” Athena said when Buck was placed on oxygen as his stats were low “I might need to sedate him to help him calm down, cap.” Phin said when Buck was breathing hard as Bobby shook his head when Phin placed something in Buck’s arm as Buck calmed down so they placed an IV in him to help him get fluids when Buck was super dehydrated when he’s fighting for his life now so they are not out of the woods yet. 

When they got to the hospital Buck was placed in a trauma room while the doctors and nurses worked on him as Bobby and Athena waited till child’s protective services came to talk to Buck “Athena we could help him, we do have our foster care license and we can prove him the support and care he needs.” Bobby said when Athena shook her head when they saw the CPS agent who looked at Buck and then Bobby and Athena thinking they did this “before you even start, we saved this boy, so why don’t you go find the true people’s who did this to this baby and then come back with an apology with that look you have on your face.” Athena said as the lady looked at her “fine but If you're lying then I’ll put you in jail!” Bobby looked at her “she’s a Sargent and I’m a fire Captain and trained EMT so we’re his best hope as we have our foster care license.” Bobby told her when she softened her face “I’m sorry please let me help you guys, I have so many cases that I just want to get this little boy the help he needs.” Athena was still upset when Buck was awake and crying for them when they rushed over and held his hands as he calmed down “do what you have to do, we're staying with him.” Bobby said as the lady shook her head when Buck looked a little better not by much but he didn’t look as dead. 

One week later 

Buck was now under Athena and Bobby’s care when they stayed with him everyday as they made sure that they had different shifts so one of them was with him at all times as today is Bobby’s day off so he spend all day with Buck while Athena worked a short shift today “Bobby is Athena going to be here soon?” Buck asked when he was staring at his snack when Bobby smiled at him when he was going to feed him “soon Buck, how about we eat your snack before she gets here.” Bobby said as Buck let Bobby feed him when he did gain a few pounds as he was on a high protein diet and formula threw his nose when he was still severely underweight as he had a doctors appointment in the morning to talk about his future with a team of doctors “I’m tired.” Buck said as Bobby smiled at him and fixed Buck’s blanket “take a nap buddy,I’m going to be here when you wake up.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as he placed his thumb in his mouth when Bobby kissed his head as he grabbed the pacifier that they gave him as Buck took it “thanks dad.” Buck said out of his self Constance when Bobby smiled at him. 

Athena walked in when she saw her boys both asleep when she smiled and kissed Buck first before she kissed Bobby who woke up and smiled at her “hey how was work?” Bobby asked when Athena sat next to him “good, long day just wanted to be here with our son.” Athena told Bobby when Buck started having a nightmare again “no! I’ll be good! Please!” Buck said as the parents looked at him as they just had to wait it out till Buck was awake which took a while as Buck looked at them with tears in his eyes “shh it’s ok baby, your safe!” Athena said when she held Buck’s hand in hopes to calm him down when Bobby stood next to him and kissed his head as Buck calmed down “daddy! Mommy!” Buck said when he was in full tears as his foster parents looked at him as the doctor and a few nurses came in “he’s fine! He’s fine please don’t give him anything.” Athena said as she knew why the nurse was in here for “ma’am we need to he’s too stressed out.” The nurse said as she placed something in Buck’s IV as Buck slowly went to sleep but not before saying “mommy and daddy!” Before he was out when Athena was upset thinking that Buck was doing fine then he wasn’t as she knew it would be a rollercoaster but she wished that they would find the persons who did this to their son. 

Buck woke up again when he looked at everyone in the room as he made some noise “hey baby, how are you doing?” Athena asked when Buck wanted to be held when Bobby held him in his lap while he rubbed his back “tired and wants cuddles.” Back said when his dad smiled at him “I’ll always give you cuddles.” Bobby said when Buck was curled into his chest while he sucked his thumb again when Bobby just placed Buck’s pacifier in his hand to give to Buck when he’s ready as they stayed like this for awhile as Buck felt comfortable with Bobby and Athena. After they got Buck down for Bed they walked into the hallway where the main doctor in charge of Buck’s case was waiting for them as he had answers “Buck is doing just as we expected from his trauma, he seems to be regressing a little bit but that’s also expected with the type of trauma he’s endorses, I’ll like to keep him for a few more day just for observation and of everything is good he can go home, had CPS done the home check yet?” Dr.Clarence asked when Bobby looked at Athena when she called the agent from last week just to check in on both ends “she said that Buck can go home as soon as she can get the home check done.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head when they said that they will talk with him tomorrow at the meeting with the other doctors. 

Buck still needed help with eating as he’s just not strong enough to lift the fork on his own when they have him set up with physical therapist, an occupational therapist and a speech therapist who comes every other day so Buck isn’t overwhelmed as they will also come to the house once Buck is able enough to go home “after breakfast Athena and I have to go to a meet with your doctors, but I heard that the child life specialist had something so cool planned for you guys in the playroom.” Bobby said as Buck looked sad “I get to play with the other kids?” Buck asked when he wasn’t used to other kids “yeah baby, you get to play with the other kids.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when he was scared as he ate but didn’t talk as Sammie came to get him when Bobby helped Buck into a wheelchair with everything he would need as he’s hooked up to his oxygen still and his feeding tube “have funny baby!” Athena said when Buck shook his head unsure about the other kids as the parents left to go to the confidence room as they saw about 10 different doctors “we're here to discusses Evan “Buck” Buckley age 4, he came in to the trauma unit after EMT’s brought him in after they found him in a house with no food, no water and severely beaten.” Dr.Clarence said as the doctors looked at Buck’s file “who wants to first?” Bobby asked when all of Buck’s therapists went first saying that he’s improving as the session goes on and he still has a lot of work to do but he’s getting better. Next was his GI doctor who talked about how Buck needs a feeding tube to help with his weight issues. They will check back in a month to see if he has improved and if not they will move on a long term feeding tube till they are satisfied with his weight. After hearing everything that Buck needs done they still wanted him as Bobby could take care of him in their own house instead of the hospital where Buck was scared of every little sound that the machines made which is why they always have to sedate him when he becomes overwhelmed “CPS said that we can take Buck home in the morning after they are done with his home check.” Athena told Bobby when they arrived back at Buck’s room and found him in the corner crying while Sammie looked at him trying to calm him down “Bucky it’s Athena can you hear me?” Buck didn’t look up as he was covering his ears now while rocking “what happened?” Bobby asked when Buck was scared and nervous to be with the kids but he seemed fine “we were coloring and Buck got scared as one of the little boys from down the hall bumped him by accident so I brought him back in hopes to calm him down in a confined space that he’s use to and he just got out and lands himself in that corner till you guys walked in.” Sammie told them when Bobby was holding Buck in the rocking chair comforting him as Buck calmed down “don’t give him the meds, you saw Bobby calming him down without them.” Athena said when Sammi looked at Buck sho seemed called but the monitor showe he was still overly stressed.


	2. Buck comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck come's home from the hospital

The next day Buck was asleep when Bobby and Athena talked to the doctors about what Buck needs at home when they sent home everything they would need as they practice with the child life specialist who was very proud of how good they are doing “if you guys need anything please call, we're here to answer your questions.” Nurse Ryker said when he looked at Buck “I’m going to miss you buddy.” Buck looked at him when he wanted to be held so Bobby lifted him up when he was careful with all the cords and IV “he’ll still need IV medication three times a day.” Ryker said as he showed them how to put the syringe in the IV port “it’s going to cold buddy so don’t worry.” Ryker said when Buck shook his head when he felt the water go through his IV “cold.” Buck said as his parents smiled at him when Buck was wrapped in his blanket “I know baby, don’t worry it won’t last long.” Athena said as she brought Buck a few outfits to wear “I brought you some PJ’s and slippers if you want to get out of those hospital clothes.” Athena said when she showed Buck his new clothes when Buck was sucking his thumb while he shook his head “I like them.” Buck said when Bobby placed him on the bed before he helped him out of the gown when Athena carefully placed the shirt on him without pulling anything “there we go baby, Bobby will help you with the pants.” Athena said as Buck shook his head when Bobby helped him change into a new pull-up and his sleep pants “do you want to wear the slipper socks or slippers?” Bobby asked when Buck picked the slippers when Bobby helped him place them on his feet when the doctor knocked on the door “hey buddy! I have some paperwork that you can go home.”Dr.Clarence said when Bobby and Athena smiled at that when Buck looked scared “I don’t want to go home! I want to stay here!” Buck said as the parents looked at him “hey, you're coming home with us, we're not going to leave you.” Athena said when she calmed Buck down as he shook his head when Bobby got all the paperwork while he packed the backpack “I’ll send the nurse in to unhook you from the machines but we have to keep the IV in.” Dr.Clarence said as he smiled at Buck “he needs to wear loose fitting clothing so we don’t hurt his IV.” The parents said OK when Ryker came back in “hey buddy! You get to go to your new home!” Buck didn’t smile when Bobby looked at him “he’s just scared but he’s in good hands.” Bobby said as Buck looked at him while Athena smiled at him “I’ll get a wheelchair so we can leave right after Ryker is done.” Athena said when Bobby said thank you when he helped Ryker get Buck’s shirt off “do you like Paw Parole or Blues Clues and You?” Ryker asked Buck who shrugged “we like to watch Paw Patrol.I don’t think that he’s used to TV.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he enjoyed the colorful cartoon. 

Athena came back when she smiled at Buck who was sitting on the bed watching TV “hey sunshine are you ready to go home?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby helped him into the wheel chair before they headed out “if you guys need anything please call and if he can’t keep anything down please bring him back in.” Dr.Clarence said when he smiled at Buck “can you say thank you and bye?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him as he waved when it was a small gesture but it’s also a huge step for Buck as it shows that he’s comfortable with them. 

Buck fell asleep on the way home when Bobby carefully got him out of the car and carried him inside when he placed him on the couch when Athena placed a blanket on Buck when they unloaded the car when they placed most of the supplies in Buck’s room when they did place the IV meds in the fridge and his formula in the garage “we’ll be fine babe, he trusts us and we can help him.” Bobby said when Buck was tossing and turning when they walked over to him and just waited till he woke up “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Buck yelled when he was crying as he woke up “shh it’s OK my love no one can hurt you anymore.” Athena said when Buck woke up as Athena smiled at him when Buck clinged to her so Athena placed Buck in her lap and rocked him till he was better “sorry, I'm a mess.” Buck said when the parents looked at him and kissed his head “no your not Buck, we don’t think that we think that you are perfect just as you are.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him unsure if it’s true as this is all new to him, just being loved.


	3. First day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets use to his new home where they show him the love that he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter next one will be longer.

After a day of just relaxing and getting Buck used to their house it was dinner time when Buck needed to be fed so Bobby fed him when Buck looked tired when they decided that he’ll have an early bedtime “we want to give you a bath before we place you in bed.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when he hasn’t had a full bath in a long time besides the sponge bath that he got in the bathroom after they cleaned him up as it did feel better “we got bubbles and toys.” Bobby said as Buck looked at him with a small smile as they’ll call it his first true smile “ok after dinner I’ll do the dishes while Athena gives you a bath.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “will I get to keep theses? They are so nice I've never had anything so nice before.” Buck said when the parents looked at him “of course sweetie we’re not going to take anything that we give you away.” Athena said when Buck shook his head.

Buck was very hesitant to take a bath when Athena let him take his time as she wrapped his arm so that nothing got into his IV “ok baby whenever you are ready you can get in the tub.” Athena said when Buck shook his head as he finally got into the tub when he relaxed while Athena washed his hair while Buck played with the toys “are you relaxed baby?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when she held out a puppy dog towel for Buck who let her lift him out of the bath when she dried him off before they headed to Buck’s room when Bobby placed Buck’s PJ’s out on the bed when Athena got Buck dressed “Bobby should be up here soon then we can read you a bedtime story and stay till you are asleep so we won’t leave you.” Athena re insured Buck when Bobby came upstairs with Buck’s meds while Buck was in his covers “hey baby are you ready for bed?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “ok buddy I have to give your meds to you.” Bobby said when he cleaned Buck’s IV before he placed the syringe in the port when he slowly pushed it in while Buck looked sleepy “goodnight baby, we love you so much!” Athena said when Bobby picked up a book as they made it a quick story since Buck is so tired that he didn’t even make it to the second page of the book when both Bobby and Athena kissed his head. 

Middle of the night 

Buck was having a nightmare when Bobby rushed in and waited till Buck came back from his nightmare “Daddy!” Buck said when Bobby rubbed his back “shh your ok baby, I’m here there isn’t nothing to be afraid of.” Bobby said when Buck was in his lap “want to go sleep in our bed?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby carried him to the master bedroom “hey sweet pea, did you have a bad dream?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “don’t worry baby we’ll protect you.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when he got closer to his foster mom when she was careful about his IV before he went back to sleep and didn’t have any more nightmares.


	4. One week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is getting use to his new life, how will he cope with everything he has to deal with?

Buck has been home with Bobby and Athena when he had to go back to the hospital to get a long term IV or a PICC line since they don’t want to keep replacing his IV every other day so he stayed for a few days as he was scared but Bobby and Atheana where with him and didn’t leave him just like they promised “ok baby they have to give you something to make you go to sleep since what they have to put in you is like a surgery and they don’t want you to get scared and be awake.” Bobby said when Ryker smiled at Buck who cared for all his patience but Buck held a special place in his heart as he’s watched him come a long way in a short amount of time “how about we watch Paw Patrol while Bobby and Athena go talk to Dr.Clarence.” Ryker said when Buck shook his head “you stay and don’t leave right?” Buck asked when Ryker was becoming his favorite nurse “yeah Buddy I can tell you all the puppie’s names my nephew loves this show.” Ryker said when he showed Buck a picture of his three year old nephew when Buck smiled. 

Mid afternoon Buck was getting ready to be wheeled down to the surgery department but before he was heading down when they gave him something to help him go to sleep. “I’ll be right here buddy when you wake up.” Ryker said when Buck shook his head while Bobby and Athena kissed his head “love you buddy, we’ll see you later.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he rubbed his eyes “love you sunshine.” Athean said as Buck smiled at her and Bobby “ok Evan we’re ready for you.” nurse Kelly said as she was going to be the one to place the Picc line in Buck’s arm on the left side of his arm. 

After Buck woke up he saw his arm was wrapped in a green net like sock when he was crying “hey buddy, your parents should be here soon.” Ryker said as Buck shook his head while pointing to his arm and saying ‘Owwie, owwie.’ “I know buddy.” Ryker said as Bobby and Atheana walked in “there he is!” Athean said as she smiled at Buck who showed her his arm “don;t worry baby Bobby will take care of it so we can go home in a few days we don’t want anything to happen to your new IV.” Athean said when Buck shook his head as they took him back to his room when Buck had presents waiting for him “look baby, the fire fam left stuff for you!” Athena said when Buck smiled as Bobby helped him open the presents.

A few days later 

Buck was getting much more comfortable at Bobby and Athena’s house and his foster parent’s schedule when Bobby brings Buck to the firehouse when he has to work till they can find a nanny for Buck “Bobby will I see Phin, Dusty or Hen today?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “yeah baby, they will be there, do you like them?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “that’s good buddy, they are nice people.” Bobby said when he checked Buck’s PICC line as he flushed it before he got Buck’s meds ready when he placed it in Buck’s port. 

Athena was working the night shift so she’ll be home soon but Bobby is still going to take Buck with him so she can get some sleep and not have a toddler to take care of “I need you to get your backpack ready to go with any toys that you want to bring along while I get your snack packs, water bottle and juice cup ready to go.” Bobby said when Buck went to his room and picked a few toys when he didn’t know what to bring as he has toys at the firehouse but his at home toys were special for him as they are his first true toys that he got to pick himself “are you ready to go buddy?” Bobby asked when he stood in the doorway “I don’t know what to bring.” Buck said when Bobby helped him when Buck packed his train and his stuffed bear “ok are you ready to go?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when they headed to the car when Bobby got Buck inside his seat before Bobby buckled him in. 

Bobby carried Buck inside when Phin and Dusty smiled at him “hey buddy! Are you ready to be a firefighter like Cap?” Dusty asked when Buck shook his head “can you take him while I get his backpack?” Bobby asked when Phin smiled and shook his head “sure cap I don’t mind.” Phin said when Bobby handed Buck over as Phin took Buck to the loft as he placed him on the couch and turned to TV “Paw Patrol?” Phin asked when Buck shook his head when he was sucking his thumb before Bobby walked back upstairs and smiled at him when he handed Buck’s pacifier over when Buck took it before placing it in his mouth. 

Buck did very well at the firehouse today when Hen smiled at him when she was with the 118 for a few months so she’s still a Probie “Bobby can I please have a snack?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “sure Buck, I’ll get you a snack and one of your juice cups.” Bobby said when he looked into Buck’s backpack and found something for Buck to eat while he grabbed a sippy cup filled with apple juice “here you go buddy.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him and said thank you before they got a call “I’ll stay with little man it’s almost lunch time so he can help me!” Dusty said when Bobby looked at Buck “are you ok with that?” Buck shook his head when Bobby rushed to the truck as Buck waved at him “ok little man, let’s make something for everyone!” Dusty smiled when Buck washes his hand before Dusty placed an apron on him “let’s make pasta for lunch!” Dusty said when Buck shook his head as he enjoyed cooking when Dusty was very careful with Buck and didn’t make any sudden movement or noises when Buck seemed calm around him. 

When the crew got back Buck was sitting at the table with his coloring books and crayons when Bobby smiled at him “how was the call?” Dusty asked when he was putting the finishing touches on lunch “good not too bad, just a finder bender.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him while he showed his picture of a fire truck and a Dalmatian “what a great picture! Can we hand it on the fridge when you're done?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “ok who’s ready for lunch?” Dusty asked when he placed bowls out when he even got a kids bowl and silverware for Buck when Bobby helped Buck place his coloring books to the side so they can make room for everyone.


	5. Buck’s afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck spends half his afternoon at the firehouse and the other half at the house with Athena, how will he do?

After lunch it was Buck’s nap time when Bobby places him in the bunk room when he has a baby monitor so he can hear Buck if he has any bad dreams “I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he started sucking his thumb as Bobby smiled and kissed his head when he waited till Buck was asleep before he moved to his office when Athena called him to check on Buck “he’s good, he helped Dusty make Lunch and we hung his picture he colored on the fridge.” Bobby said when he looked at the monitor “after his nap I can come and get him so he’s not at the firehouse all day.” Athena said as she was well rested when Bobby said ok when he packed Buck’s backpack up so all they had to do is place it in the car when Buck gets picked up “maybe little man and I will have a movie day till you get back.” Athena said when Bobby smiled as Buck loved movies as they showed him a few Disney movies while in the hospital “I love you! I’ll let you know when he’s awake so you can stop by unless you want to stop by and hangout with us?” Bobby said as Athena smiled at him “not don’t I love the firehouse but I want to get Buck’s room ready for him as his new wall decals came in today.” Athena said when Bobby said ok when he was excited to see Buck’s reaction to his room when they ordered a bunch of Paw Patrol related items and they bought him a fire truck bed with fire truck sheets (I know what you are going to ask where has Buck been sleeping this is still the same room but they are making it his own.) 

Buck took a two hour nap without any night terrors,or bed wetting which made Bobby very happy as he knew that they would have good days and bad days and today was a good day and he didn’t want to jinx it “hey baby, how was your nap?” Bobby asked when Buck was rubbing his eyes “good, what are we doing next?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “well Athena is going to come and take you home since she’s not sleeping anymore and you two can watch movies till I get home.” Bobby said when Buck smiled and shook his head when Bobby texted Athena who said that she’ll be there in ten minutes when Buck was sitting on the couch just relaxing till he heard his foster mom’s voice calling to the loft when Buck got up and walked over to the ledge when he waved at her “hey baby! Did you have fun with Bobby and the crew?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “hold on buddy before you go let’s give your meds to you.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when his foster dad wiped his port before he placed his meds in “all good to go! I’ll see you when I get home!” Bobby said as Buck smiled when Athena helped him downstair before they headed to the car. 

When they got home Buck was sitting on the couch when Athena grabbed a blanket for him and his stuffed bear in a fireman’s outfit when Athena turned the TV on when she searched the movie channels till she found something for Buck who sucked his thumb “do you want to watch Zootopia?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when Athena turned it on as Buck was comfortable when Athena let him lie down with his head in her lap when she rubbed his hair when he looked at her and smiled. Buck fell back asleep when Athena kissed his head when he was out for a good half an hour before he started screaming, tossing and turning “shh your ok baby, Athena is here.” Athena said when Buck was still in his dream for a good five minutes till he woke up with tears running down his face “mama!” Buck cried when Athena held him and rocked him in her arms while kissing his head and whispering calming words to him till he stopped crying when he was still shaking as he felt wet “it’s ok baby, I’ll change you.” Athena said when she took Buck to the bathroom and gave him a bath before she placed him back in a pullup and a new pair of PJ’s before they headed to the master bedroom and just relaxed in bed till Bobby got home.

Bobby smiled at the two sleeping with Buck in Athena’s arms who slowly woke up “hey babe, how was your day?” Athena asked when Bobby kissed her “good, not too many bad calls, how’s our little man doing?” Bobby asked when he looked at Buck who’s hair was curly and all over the place “we had a nightmare and he wet himself.” Athena said as Bobby frounded at that “I’m sorry, he looks like he’s fine with you.” Bobby said when Athena shook her head “he’s such a great baby I can’t see why anyone would want to hurt him.” Athena said when Buck looked at her when she kissed his head “want to go see Bobby?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby lifted him up and held him on his hip “want to help me make dinner?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head while sucking his thumb before they headed to the kitchen “first things first we need to wash our hands.” Bobby said when he helped Buck wash his hands before he placed him on the counter as he grabbed a hand towel so he can help Buck dry his hands “what’s for dinner my love?” Athena asked when Bobby smiled at her “we had pasta for lunch so how about we have burgers and homemade fries?” Bobby suggested when Buck was playing with the potatoes in the water “he loves the simple things in life.” Athena said before she helped Buck wash and dry his hands again “ok baby, Bobby has to cut the potatoes then he’ll let you help, we don’t want you to get hurt.” Athena said when she held Buck as they watched Bobby “ok I’m ready for my tiny chef to help me.” Bobby said when Buck was placed on the counter when he helped add all the ingredients into the bowl when Bobby mixed them together as he let Buck place them on the pan “ok this is hot baby so only Bobby or I can use the oven.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “we have about half an hour before those are ready and the burgers won’t take long to cook.” Bobby said when he lifted Buck up and brought him to the living room as they played with Buck’s toys.


	6. Buck spends the day at the park and the firehouse PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has the day off so she takes Buck to the park before they meet Bobby for lunch at the firehouse

After dinner Buck was playing with his toys when Bobby did the dishes while Athena got Buck’s bed ready since he already had a bath today “Bobby where did Athena go?” Buck asked when he looked up “she’s getting your bed ready and your PJ’s out.” Bobby said when Buck looked down at his clothes “I’m already in my PJ’s why do I need another pair?” Buck asked when Bobby walked over to him as he lifted him up and sat with him on the couch “Bucky, we have a bunch of clothes for you so don’t worry about clothes or things you need ok?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “can you tuck me in tonight?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him and shook his head “sure baby I’ll tuck you in!” Bobby said when Buck smiled when Athena came back in “who’s ready for bed?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “how about Athena reads to you and after I’m done with the dishes I’ll come and we’ll tuck you in.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “babe don’t you want to help us since you know why?” Athena asked when Bobby smiled and shook his head “the dishes can wait, let’s get you ready for bed.” Bobby said when he carried Buck to his room before he put him down “behind this door is a surprise.” Athena said when Buck looked at them “this isn’t my room anymore?” Buck asked when his foster parents looked at him “no babe, this is still your room, we just made it a little more special for you.” Athena said when Buck opened his door when he was happy and shocked “wow!” Buck said when he walked in as he loved his bed “what do you think?” Bobby asked when Buck didn’t say anything “I love it!” Buck said before he started crying “what’s wrong baby?” Bobby asked when he placed Buck in his lap “I don’t want this to be taken away!” Buck said when he looked at his foster parents “no one is going to take this away from you baby this is your room and we’re not going to take it away.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “promis?” Buck asked “we pinky promise.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “ok are you ready for bed?” Buck shook his head when Athena pulled the covers back when Buck got in as both his foster parents read to him before they kissed his head, turned his night light on “night baby, we love you so much!” Bobby said when he kissed Buck’s head before Athena did also “we love you baby tomorrow I have off so we can do something fun while Bobby is at work.” Athena said “like visiting the firehouse?” Buck asked when that’s what fun was or going to the hospital “how about we go to the park and play on the playground.” Athena said when Buck shook his head before he rubbed his eyes when he closed them before he was asleep. 

The next morning Bobby checked on Buck before he left for the firehouse when he smiled at his son still sleeping and sucking his thumb “morning babe.” Athena said when she smiled at Bobby who kissed her “morning, our son is so sweet.” Bobby said when Athena smiled “yeah we might stop by for lunch after the park if little man is still awake.” Athena said when Buck was waking up but fell back asleep when they let him sleep in if they have the day off “do you know how to put his meds in?” Bobby asked when Athena shook her head “yes honey, I know how to give Bucky his meds.” Athena said when she walked downstairs with Bobby so she can get coffee before she walked into the living room “I’ll see you either tonight or this afternoon when you guys stop by.” Bobby said when he gave Athena one last kiss before he headed out the door. 

Buck woke up wet when Athena heard him so she got up and walked to Buck’s room when she changed him and brought him downstairs “where’s Bobby?” Buck asked when he was sitting at the table drinking his juice waiting for his breakfast “he had to go to work, but we’ll see him either this afternoon after the park or tonight when he gets home.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “here’s your eggs baby, I have to give your meds to you.” Athena said when she went into the fridge and got Buck’s IV meds out before she grabbed the syringe when she put gloves on and grabbed the antibacterial wipes “ok baby are you ready?” Athena asked after she wiped the port clean when Buck shook his head when he waited as Athena placed the syringe in Buck’s port when she pushed it in “cold.” Buck said when Athena smiled at him “I know baby, don’t worry I’ll give you a bath after breakfast.” Athena told Buck who shook his head when he finished his breakfast when Athena helped him down when Buck placed his plate in the sink “let’s go to the bathroom!” Athena said when she smiled at Buck who made holding arms when Athena picked him up and brought him upstairs to Buck’s bathroom “do you want to go grab what you want to wear today?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when he did his best picking out what he wants to wear but still needs help as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts along with a pull-up when he rushed back into the bathroom and handed his clothes over to Athena “thank you baby!” Athena said when she smiled at him and helped him get undressed before lifting him into the bathtub “don’t forget to wrap my arm.” Buck said when he held his arm out so Athena can wrap it in plastic wrap as Buck played with his toys while Athena washed his hair as they talked about any and everything before Athena got Buck out and dried his off “let’s get dressed baby.” Athena said when Buck helped him into his outfit when she took a picture to send to Bobby who smiled and texted back ‘looking good! Have a great day at the park!’ Athena read it to Buck who smiled when she grabbed his backpack and filled it with everything they needed for the park. 

Buck was having a blast at the playground when he was still timmed to play with the other kids when he kept his distance before Athena walked over to him and smiled “why don’t you ask them if they want to play with you baby?” Athena asked when Buck looked scared “don’t want to.” Buck said as he was about to cry “shh it,ok baby you don’t have to why don’t we go swing and I’ll push you.” Buck shook his head when they walked over to the swings when Athena placed Buck in the baby swing when Buck held on tight as he was happy while Athena was texting Bobby about them placing Buck in a daycare or preschool program so he can be with other kids his age. After the park they headed to the firehouse when Bobby was making lunch “go see if he’s here.” Athena said when Buck climbed upstairs as he rushed into the kitchen and hugged Bobby “hey baby! Did you have fun at the park?” Bobby asked when he lifted Buck up and placed him on the counter so he could watch him cook “yeah.” Buck said when he sucked his thumb again “we need to get him something to stick in his mouth so he’s not sucking his thumb.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head “I ordered something for him and it should be here in a few days.” Bobby said as Buck didn’t want his pacifier anymore so they got him a few Chewie necklaces and oral stim toys.” Bobby said when he showed Athena his Amazon order “those should help since he seems much calmer when he’s sucking on his thumb.” Athena said when she smiled at Buck “is that who I think it is?” Phin asked when he walked upstairs from the bunker room when he waved at Buck who smiled at him “hey baby.” Phin said when Buck wanted a hug from him “how can I resist a hug from the most huggable boy I know!” Phin said when he held Buck “where Rusty?” Buck asked when Phin smiled at him “Dusty is still sleeping but he should be up here soon when Cap finished lunch.” Phin said when he smiled at his nephew “Rusty is Dusty?” Buck asked when everyone smiled at him “yeah baby, don’t worry he won’t be mad at you if you call him Rusty.” Athena told Buck who shook his head.


	7. Buck's afternoon Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck shares something with Athena which makes her shocked and in a tail spin!

Once they got done at the firehouse Athena took Buck back home for his nap while she prepared dinner so all she has to do is cook it when Bobby gets home “Bucky, it’s naptime.” Athena said when Buck got into his bed when Athena read to him and kissed his head “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “love you.” Buck said when Athena smiled at him “love you too baby!” Athena said as Buck smiled at her before he grabbed his bear. 

Buck took a two hour nap before he started screaming when Athena rushed upstairs and stayed with him till he woke up “mama I was so scared!” Buck said when Athena held him in her lap “I know baby but I’m here so nothing bad can happen to you.” Athena said as Buck shook his head while sucking his thumb. 

Once Buck was calm enough Athena brought Buck to the kitchen to get him a snack before they sat on the couch and watched TV as Buck looked at Athena “did they find my parents?” Buck asked when Athena looked at him “not yet baby, but they are still looking.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “I hope they find them soon enough before they find my sister.” Buck told Athena when she looked at him “you have a sister?” Athena asked scared as she couldn’t think of another kid being in the same situation as Buck when Buck shook his head “yeah.” Buck said when he looked back at the TV “Buck where is she?” Athena asked when Buck shrugged “I haven’t seen her in a while.” Buck said when Athena grabbed her phone “I’ll be back baby.” Athena said when Buck shook his head before he watched Athena walk into the kitchen when she called her boss when she asked for help in finding Buck’s mystery sister “Hey, Buck just told me that he has a sister.” Athena said when she talked on the phone for a while before she returned to Buck “hey Buck, my team is working on finding your sister.” Athena said as Buck smiled at her “really?” Buck asked when he missed his sister “When will my sister be found?” Buck asked when Athena shrugged “I’m not sure baby, these things take time.” Athena said when Buck looked sad.

When Bobby got home Buck was sitting on the couch playing on his iPad when Athena was making dinner “hey honey, how was your afternoon?” Athena asked when Bobby smiled at him “good, how was little man?” Bobby asked when Athena looked at Buck “he told me something that is scary to me but I also hold some hope.” Athena said as Bobby looked at Buck “what did he say?” Bobby asked when Buck looked up and smiled and waved at him “he’s not an only lonely.” Athena said when Bobby looked scared also “older or younger?” Bobby asked when Athena looked at him “older, my team is looking into it.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head while Buck got up and walked over to Bobby who lifted him up and hugged him “hey buddy, how was your day?” Bobby asked “good! Athena said that she’s looking for my sister!” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “that’s great buddy!” Bobby said as he knew once they find Buck’s sister, they will make sure that she is placed in their house. 

After dinner Buck was sitting on the couch watching his show while his parents did the dishes while Buck looked at them as he rubbed his eyes while sucking his thumb “looks like someone is tired.” Bobby said while Buck shook his head “come on baby lets get you ready for bed.” Athena said when she lifted Buck up when she headed upstairs to Buck’s bathroom when she got his bath ready as she placed Buck on the counter “do you want to go pick out your PJ’s?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head so he got down with his step stool before he walked into his bedroom and pulled out his firefighter PJ’s before he returned to the bathroom when Athena smiled at him and took them before she helped Buck get his arm ready as she wrapped it “ready for your bath?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when he got in as Athena washed his hair while Buck played with his bath toys. After Buck was all clean Athena helped Buck out of the tube and dried him off before she got him dressed “come on sunshine let’s see if Bobby is done with dishes so we can say goodnight to you.” Athena said when Buck shook his head as they headed downstairs when Bobby smiled at them “I just got done with the dishes so I can help with bedtime.” Bobby said when he carried Buck to his room when he placed him in bed and kissed his head while Athena grabbed a book as they read to him before they kissed his head and said goodnight.


	8. Chief Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes Buck with him to the store so they can get everything they need for dinner as Bobby is going to teach young Bucky how to cook.

Athena went to work while Bobby had the day off so he took Buck to the store with him as they are going to make dinner “hey Buck can you get your shoes on so we can leave?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when he walked over to the shoe cubbies and grabbed his slip on shoes “do I need a jacket?” Buck asked looking at the hooks with all the jackets and hoodies “not today buddy, it's warm today.” Bobby said as he lifted Buck up and took him to his truck when he placed Buck in his car seat when Buck tried to buckled himself in as he’s been working on skills with his occupational therapist and one of those skills is getting dressed and buckling himself into his car seat as he still needs help with the buckles as he knows how to do the chest clip but he needs help with the groan clip “you did so good Buck!” Bobby said as he helped when they always show him praise when he does stuff when Buck smiled at Bobby who kissed his head and closed the door before he got into the driver’s seat. 

Once they got to the store Bobby carried Buck inside and placed him in the cart “ok we need chicken, potatoes, green beans and bread along with something for desert.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he loved to look around but also knew that if he got scared he could feel Bobby near him as Bobby smiled at him and rubbed his hair as a way to tell Buck ‘it’s OK.’ Buck got to pick out what he wanted to eat for desert as he chose cookies and ice cream when Bobby placed them in the cart as Buck sucked his thumb while getting tired when Bobby smiled at him and kissed his head before they headed to the cash register when Buck looked up as he rubbed his eyes “what a sweet boy! It is almost nap time?” Bobby smiled when he shook his head “yeah my girlfriend is working today so I’m on daddy duty.” Bobby said with a smile on his face “more men should be like you and take care of their son’s or daughters!” the cashier said when she handed the receipt over as Bobby said ‘thanks’ before he pushed Buck to the truck “hey sweetie, we’re almost to the car then you can fall asleep OK? Can you hang on a little longer?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “tired.” Buck told Bobby “I know Bucky, you can take your nap when we get home.” Bobby said as he placed Buck in his car seat before he placed all the groceries in the car when he got into the truck as he looked at Buck asleep so he took a picture and sent it to Athena “our son is asleep after we went to the store.” Bobby texted when he started the car and headed home. 

Bobby placed Buck in the master bedroom which is right down the hall from the kitchen before he unloaded the car when he placed everything away when he knew that he has anywhere between 30-90 minutes before Buck is awake so he sat on the couch and looked over any paperwork he has to do for work while Athena was texting him back “what a sweet boy!” Athena texted when Bobby smiled when he looked at the time and saw it was almost 2 PM as Buck has been asleep for half an hour “we don’t need to start dinner till around 5 so we have time.” Bobby told himself when he turned on the TV for background noise. Buck woke up and headed to the kitchen calling for Bobby the whole time “I’m in here buddy.” Bobby said as Buck found him before he climbed into Bobby’s lap for his cuddles which Bobby never said no to Buck who’s coming out of his shell everyday and he’s changed so much from that scared little boy that they meet a few months ago to who’s sitting in his lap “want to help me make dinner for Athena?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “not yet, need more cuddles.” Buck said when Bobby smiled and laughed at his son “of course baby, we don’t have to make dinner till 5.” Bobby told Buck who shook his head “good, more time to cuddle.” Buck said when he sounded a little more sad then Bobby first heard “Bucky did you have a bad dream?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when he started crying when Bobby held him closer and rubbed his back “shh it’s ok baby, I’m here to protect you nothing will happen to you.” Bobby said as Athena was calling to check in on them “want to talk to Athena?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “hey honey how was your day?” Bobby asked when Buck was sucking his thumb “good! How are my boy’s doing?” Athena asked when Buck looked at Bobby “good, we went to the store, Buck took his nap and now we’re cuddling after a bad dream.” Bobby said when Buck looked sad, “poor baby.” Athena said when Buck looked up and leaned back into Bobby’s chest as they talked some more before they said goodbye. 

Buck was better when he was all smiles while he helped Bobby with dinner when Bobby placed an apron on him with a little red fire truck in the center “first things first we need to wash our hands before we even touch the food.” Bobby said when Buck washed his hands as Bobby smiled at him “want to help me wash the veggies?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby showed him how to wash the green beans before he placed them in the veggie steamer “we don’t need to turn that on right before Athena gets home they won’t take that long.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head while he watched Bobby cook the chicken and potatoes before placing the pot on the back burner on low before he lifted Buck up and took him to the living room where they could play with his toys when they got him a mini kitchen so he can practice cooking also. 

When Athena got home Buck was trying to feed Bobby his play food when Bobby allowed it “is it good?” Buck asked when Bobby shook his head “very good buddy!” Bobby said when Athena smiled at him and winked “hey hon, how was work?” Bobby asked when he kissed Athena “good! I look like I’m missing something here!” Athena said when Buck walked up to her with her own plate of food “thank you baby!” Athena said when she started ‘eating’ it as Buck smiled before he returned back to his kitchen to make more “I’ll be back I have to check on dinner.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head while Athena stayed with Buck “I think we need to get him a little chief’s jacket babe.” Athena told Bobby who smiled “what do you say bud? Trade in your apron for a jacket?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as he was way into his play so he didn’t hear Bobby calling him for dinner “come on baby, it’s dinner time.” Athena told Buck when she held a hand out to him as he took it when they walked over to the table when Bobby placed Buck into his seat as he said a prayer as they dug in with stories from the day and laughter.


	9. Finding Maddie/Buck at the firehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks but things are looking up on Buck's missing sister and Buck gets to hang out at his favorite pace in the world at the firehouse.  
> (sorry another short filler chapter next one will be longer!)

It’s been a few weeks since Buck told Athena about his sister as Athena’s team has been working around the clock trying to find her but they didn’t say anything to Buck as they didn’t want to get his hopes up so they talked after Buck was in bed “we love you sweetie!” Athena said when Buck smiled as he looked at them “love you too!” Buck told them when Bobby kissed his head before Athena did also “night mommy, night daddy!” Buck said as they looked at him “night sweet boy we love you so much!” Athena said as Buck smiled at him before they left and headed downstairs when they cleaned up the kitchen “anything about Maddie?” Bobby asked when Athena looked at him “no, not yet they are looking everywhere for her but we can’t find anything on her besides her name and birthday it’s like she’s living off the grid.” Bobby shook his head as they focused on Buck and they also made a room for Maddie for when she does show up “she’s 13 so we’ll have a teenager under our roof!” Athena smiled when she shook her head “that’s a nine years difference, something tells me that Maddie might be under the impression of being a parent and not a sister.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head “well show her that she’s a child still and not a parent.” Bobby said as they heard Buck calling them “were coming baby!” Athena said when they walked into Buck’s room and saw him covered in his own tears and sweat when Athena sat on Buck’s bed and kissed his head “did you have a bad dream?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “what was it about?” Bobby asked sitting on the other side of Buck “Maddie.” Buck said when they looked at him “what about her my love?” Athena asked “She was living with us but she was hurt very, very bad!” Buck said as his parents “I know baby, daddy and I are working hard to find her.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “you promis?” Buck asked when his parents shook their heads “we promise baby.” Athena said when Buck smiled and shook his head as they said goodnight one last time before Buck fell asleep.

The next morning Buck went to work with Bobby while Athena was working a half day so she’ll pick Buck up from the fire house after he was done with his nap “Buck will you be ok if I go on a call and you stay here?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head while he played with his toys as Phin joined him “who’s your favorite pup?” Phin asked when Buck showed him all his Paw Patrol toys “Marshal reminds me of daddy and Chase reminds me of mommy.” Buck told his uncle when Bobby smiled at him when he didn’t tell anyone that Buck started calling them mommy and daddy “that’s new he must be super comfortable with you guys.” Phin told his friend with a smile “yep we didn’t want to push it with him we wanted him to be more comfortable and do it on his own time.” Bobby said when Buck walked up to him and wanted to be held “love you daddy.” Buck told Bobby when Bobby kissed his head “love you too my baby.” Bobby said “mommy is going to take you home with her after your nap so you're not here all day long with me.” Bobby said when Buck buried his head into Bobby’s neck “cuddles are allowed with my son.” Phin smiled as the alarms went off so Phin took Buck from Bobby “love you daddy! Be safe!” Buck said when he waved from his uncle’s arms. 

Athena came to the fire station when Buck was still asleep when he got his own bed when Bobby got him Paw Patrol sheets and a stuffed Marshal and Chase that he can keep there as some nights Bobby has to keep Buck with him if they are both working “will you guys get him a nanny or a babysitter?” Phin asked when Athena and Bobby looked at him “yes but we have to find someone who can take care of Buck but we’ve been looking for someone who can help us but we also have to go by the foster system law.” Bobby said when Buck was awake “daddy I’m stuck!” Buck told his dad when Bobby smiled as he helped Buck with the baby gates at both sets of stairs “mommy is here.” Bobby said when Buck smiled as they made their way upstairs to the loft “mommy!” Buck said when Athena smiled at him “hey sweetie how was your nap?” Athena asked when Buck was sitting on the counter drinking his sippy cup while eating his after nap snack “good, no bad dreams.” Buck said as he looked at his parents who smiled at him “that’s good! You are getting better!” Bobby said when Buck looked at him “babe, don’t say that! Remember we don’t say anything that could trigger him into an anxiety or panic attack.” Athena said as Bobby looked at Buck who was trembling his lip “don’t cry please don’t cry!” Bobby said when Buck was leaking tears so his parents took some time to calm him down “I'm sorry baby, daddy didn’t mean to trigger you.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head “it’s OK daddy.” Buck said when his mom looked at him when she kissed his head “want to go home and watch movies till daddy gets home?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby kissed his head “you can take your snack on the go.” Athena said when Buck placed his snack in his pockets “hold on baby we don’t have to shove food in your pockets.” Bobby said as Buck looked at them “why, what if, what if I don’t eat anything else today?” Buck asked when his parents looked at him “oh baby, you’ll eat we won’t starve you, so why don’t we put your food in your snack bag and go to the car?” Athena suggested when Buck shook his head as he pulled his snack out of his pocket and placed it in the sandwich baggie that Athena was holding before she placed it in Buck’s backpack and carried him to the car while Bobby followed to say one last goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new lead on Maddie and Buck makes a friend at the playground! #babybuddie!

Buck was at home coloring in front of the TV watching a movie when his mom got a phone call “I’ll be back ok baby.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when he went back to his picture for his dad's office “Daddy is going to love this picture!” Buck told himself when he worked hard on his fine motor skills so he can go to preschool this coming fall when his parents got him a bunch of educational activities that he can do either at the fire house or at home when his parents or aunts and uncles will sit with him and work with him. 

Buck is super smart for his age but he hasn’t been able to show it since his former parents didn’t take any time with him to work on these skills so it took some time but Buck got the hang of it as it got easier the more they did it. 

Athena came back when Buck looked up as she was smiling at him “daddy should be home soon then we have something to tell you.” Athena told Buck who shook his head when he showed his mom his picture “Daddy is going to love it baby!” Athena said as Buck smiled when he handed her a picture he finished yesterday “for your office.” Buck said when Athena smiled at him “thank you baby! I’ll put this at my desk!” Athena said when she took the picture and hugged Buck when he pointed out all the different parts of the picture “I colored Chase for you since he’s a police puppy and your help makes the bad guys go away!” Buck told his mom who smiled at him “that’s right baby I help my team put the bad guys away!” Athena said when Buck smiled “daddy helps put out all the fires and help people when they get owies!” Buck said as his mom smiled at him “that’s right baby, daddy helps people like Mashal!” Buck shook his head when the front door opened “Daddy!” Buck said as he stood near the baby gate that’s placed in the living room so Buck has a safe place to play when they are making dinner when Bobby lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen “hey baby! Did you have a fun day with mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “we watched movies and colored!” Buck said as he handed the picture over “wow! Bucky this is so great!” Bobby said as Buck smiled and hugged his dad “mommy has to tell me something but she was waiting for you to come home!” Buck told Bobby who looked at Athena when he smiled at her so they took Buck to the couch and sat down with Buck in between them “who have we been looking for?” Athena asked when Buck looked up as he put on his best thinking face “my old parents?” Buck asked when his parents said no “think of someone who is also related to you.” Bobby said as Buck got excited and smiled while bouncing in his seat “Maddie!” Buck yelled as his parents shook their heads and smiled “yeah babe! She’s been found!” Athena said when Buck was in her lap “when can I see her?” Buck asked when Bobby took him into his lap “soon, we have to meet up with her case manager but we’re hoping in the next few weeks that we can set up a meet up with you guys!” Bobby said when Buck shook his head. 

Few weeks later 

Buck had been having a few hard days since he found out about Maddie when his parents helps him work threw his temper tantrums and nightmares when Bobby was off today when he and Buck slept in while Athena went to work as Buck slept in their bed “daddy I don’t want to get up!” Buck said as Bobby carefully woke him up “I know baby but we can’t sleep the day away, I was hoping to take you to the park so we can play.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as he finally got out of bed as he let Bobby get him changed “I made breakfast for you.” Bobby said as Buck looked at him “no hungry!” Buck told his dad “Buck can we please have a good day? Daddy doesn't want to place you in a time out.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he tried his best to be good but he had another nightmare and didn’t want to tell his dad but his face said something else and so did the dark circles under his eyes “Bucky are you ok?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby knew he was lying “you can tell daddy, I won’t be mad.” Bobby said when Buck started crying “bad dream daddy!” Buck said as Bobby held him and rubbed his back while calming him down “we can stay home, I think we need to have a mental health day.” Bobby told his son when Buck shook his head as he started sucking his thumb again so Bobby took it out and replaced it with one of his chew necklaces as Buck took it and felt better. 

Buck stayed on the couch when his dad brought him some food over when they watched TV as Buck was better when Bobby smiled at him “sorry for my behavior!” Buck said as his dad smiled at him “it’s ok baby, daddy should've seen the signs of you having a bad day.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “can we still go play on the playground?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him and said sure “after your bath we’ll go to the playground and play till lunch time.” Bobby said when Buck went with him and walked over to the sink when he placed his plate in the sink before they headed upstairs to his room when Bobby allowed him to pick out what he wanted to wear “it’s going to be warmer today so pick something without long sleeves.” Bobby told Buck who shook his head when he looked in his draws and pulled out a pair or shorts and a short sleeve shirt with the Paw Patrol characters on it “good choices!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him “ok let’s get your arm ready.” Bobby said when he placed the plastic wrap on it before he got Buck into the tube when Bobby washed his hair as Buck played with his toys. 

After Buck was dressed Bobby took him to the car when he watched Buck do his best to buckle himself in as he did it all by himself so Bobby praised him so hard “good job Bucky! Daddy is so proud of you!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him “let’s go to the playground!” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as his dad drove off to the local playground as Buck talked his ear off. 

Once they got to the park Buck held Bobby’s hand when they made their way over to the playground “look baby kids your own age to play with!” Bobby said trying to encourage Buck to play with the other kids but Buck held on tighter to his dad when Bobby looked down at him when he took him over to a picnic table so they could talk as Bobby never pushed Buck to do anything he wanted to do when Buck’s case manager did talk to them about how Buck should be in school in the fall so they started looking into schools as Buck is on the waiting list for a few schools.

After a while Buck slowly got out of his shell and walked over to the other kids when Bobby stood with him “can you tell them your name?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “Buck.” Buck said as his dad smiled at him “how old are you?” Bobby asked when Buck held four fingers “my name is Eddie and I’m also four!” Buck smiled as they talked and played for a while till Buck had to go home “we’ll see you tomorrow?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at his dad “sorry buddy, both mommy and I are working tomorrow so you're coming to work with daddy.” Bobby told Buck who shook his head “but mommy and I both have the weekend off so maybe you two can have a playdate?” Bobby suggested as the boys got excited “I don’t see why not? We just moved here from Texas so Eddie needs a friend who will be in his school with him.” Buck and Eddie smile at their parents who exchanged phone numbers before they each made their ways to their cars.


	11. Buddie play date and Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have a play date when Bobby gets a very excited phone call!

Bobby was getting Buck ready for the day as Eddie is going to be at the house in an hour and Buck is very excited “do you think he likes Paw Patrol also?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “I’m not sure baby, we’ll just have to see when he gets here.” Bobby said when he finished placing Buck’s shirt on him before he helped him down and into his arms “mommy is just finishing up your snacks and sippy cups.” Bobby said when Athena smiled at him “hey baby are you ready for your first play date?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby placed him in his playroom before he helped Athena finish getting the house ready so it’s not a huge mess before their guess gets here. 

Eddie and his mom got to the house when Bobby got the door as Buck smiled at him “Bucky!” Eddie said when he rushed over to the baby gate when Athena let him in as Eddie hugged Buck “Eddie!” Buck said as he hugged his friend “I missed you!” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “boys we’ll be in the kitchen if you two need anything.” Bobby said when the boys looked at him and shook their head when Buck showed off all his toys “do you like Paw Patrol?” Buck asked when He was playing with his lookout tower as Eddie shook his head and started playing with him “who’s your favorite pup?” Eddie asked when he was holding Tracker “I like Marshal and Chase because they remind me of my mommy and daddy.” Buck said when Bobby got a phone call “I’ll be back.” Bobby said when he took the call in his room “is your daddy ok?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at him “yeah, I think they are trying to get my sister home with us.” Buck said when Eddie looked at him “mommy what is Bucky talking about?” Eddie asked when his mom walked over to him “remember baby that daddy and I talked about how Buck is Athena and Bobby’s foster son?” Rita asked when Eddie shook his head as he didn’t understand what that meant “well baby some people have kids and shouldn’t because they do bad things to their kids but then some people come in and take them in as their own just like Bobby and Athena did for Buck.” Rita told her son when Eddie shook his head then hugged Buck “sorry that you got hurt Bucky! I’ll protect you!” Eddie said when Buck smiled at him “are you hungry?” Athena asked when she smiled at the boys who shook their heads when Athena let them out of the playroom area as they sat at the table when Athena handed out the cups and bowls of fruit and goldfish. 

Bobby returned when he smiled at his family as he got some great news when Athena smiled back at him “we got some great news about Buck’s older sister.” Bobby told the group “we can see her tomorrow!” Bobby told Buck who smiled as he looked at his new friend “that’s great Bucky!” Eddie told him when Buck shook his head “what time Daddy?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “after your nap, we are going to meet her at a local ice cream shop.” Bobby said when Athena smiled at her son who looked at Eddie as they finished their snacks before playing for another hour before Eddie has to go home for his nap “we’ll see you two another time!” Rita told the family when Bobby smiled as Buck waved to his friend before he had to take his own nap. 

Maddie reunited with Buck! 

Buck had a hard time sleeping when his parents knew why as they let him sleep in their bed as they rubbed his back in hopes to get him to go to sleep as today is the day that Buck has been waiting for when it felt like a long time in the making “Buck come eat your breakfast then we’re going to the store.” Athena said as Buck shook his head while he got up and walked over to the table when his mom smiled at him and handed his chocolate chip pancakes and bacon over “it’s a special day baby so it calls for a special meal don’t you think?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby joined them “did mommy make you a special meal?” Bobby asked while he snagged one of Buck’s pancakes pieces as Buck shook his head “mommy said it was a special day so it calls for a special meal!” Buck told his dad who smiled at him while he handed Buck’s sippy cup over when Buck smiled at him and said “thank you!” Before he finished his meal while his dad washed his face and hands “let’s get you ready to go baby.” Athena said when Bobby did the dishes before he joined them as Buck put his shoes on “grabbed a jacket baby it’s a bit cold outside.” Athena said when Buck grabbed his blue hoodie when he placed it on his head before it got stuck so his mom helped him “all better baby!” Athena said when Buck smiled at her as they headed to the car as Bobby placed Buck into his seat as Buck buckled himself in when Bobby helped fix the buckle so it’s sitting right on his chest. 

When they got to the store Buck held both his parents hands when they grabbed a cart “do you want to walk or ride in the cart?” Athena asked when Buck looked at her as he was holding her hand “walk.” Buck told her as Athena shook her head when they started their shopping but half wash threw Buck got tired from walking so they placed him in the cart as Buck sucked his thumb when it was almost lunch time “were almost done shopping baby then we can go home, have lunch then it’s naptime ok?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when he did his best to stay awake till they got back to the car when Athena placed Buck in his seat before she bucked him in before she got into the passenger's seat when Bobby got into the car as he smiled at Buck who was asleep and sucking his thumb “want to pick him up some fast food and take it home?” Athena asked when Bobby shook his head as they stopped by a subway and grabbed lunch as Bobby got Buck a kids ham and cheese meal along with chocolate milk while he got him and Athena foot long meals before he returned to the car “here you go my love!” Bobby said when he handed Athena her drink “thank you baby!” Athena said when she kissed him “I just got Buck a ham and cheese sandwich that we can stick in the fridge when he wakes up.” Bobby said when he smiled at his son. 

After Buck was up from his nap he ate his lunch while watching TV before he went to the ice cream shop for Buck’s meeting when he got excited “I’m going to see Maddie!” Buck said as his dad placed him in the car when Buck did his buckles as his dad kissed his head when Athena smiled at him and placed his backpack on the floor next to Buck’s feet as Buck looked out the window as he told his parents a lot about his sister when Bobby was hoping that Maddie is how Buck remembered her and she isn’t in bad shape like Buck was “daddy when do we go to the hospital again?” Buck asked when he hardly uses his feeding tube anymore since he’s at a proper weight for his age the only think he still needs is his PICC for his IV medication but they have an appointment soon to see how much longer he needs “we have an appointment next week and we might be able to see Ryker.” Bobby said as Buck smiled when Bobby and Ryker text each other often with pictures and updates on Buck which Ryker enjoys as he’s been worried about Buck. 

Maddie was nervous when her case manager brought her to the ice cream shop as Maddie tried to look her best for her brother but she couldn’t hide the bruises or cuts that were all over her body. “Maddie it’s fine, Evan will still love you so much no matter what you look like.” Mrs.Jackie said as Maddie shook her head till she saw a tiny blond hair boy when she smiled as Buck was pulling his dad along “come on daddy! I see her!” Buck told his dad who smiled at him “Bucky!” Maddie said when she hugged her brother so tight as Buck wrapped his arms around her “I missed you baby!” Maddie said as she looked at her brother when she saw everything that was attached to his body which she smiled about since that means that Buck was in great care that they took him to the hospital for care as Maddie placed Buck in her lap when she smiled at his foster parents “thank you for taking care of my baby.” Maddie told them as Bobby and Athena smiled back at her “it’s no problem honey, we want to take care of you also if you allow it.” Athena said as Maddie smiled but looked scared “Maddie you don’t want to live with me?” Buck asked when Maddie looked at her “oh bean I do want to be with you!” Maddie said as Buck smiled as they talked to Maddie’s case manager about how to get Maddie into their house “we have a few sheets of paper work and a home check for Maddie but by the end of the week she should be able to be in your care just like Evan.” Jackie said when she smiled at the kids who looked happy eating their ice cream.


	12. Welcome Home Maddie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie gets to come to live with Buck after being apart for two long years!

Buck was excited when today is the day that he’s been waiting for as Maddie is going to finally come home today “mommy when is she going to be here?” Buck asked when Athena smiled at her happy little boy “this afternoon, so we have to get through the morning and nap time before she gets here.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “is daddy going to be home when she gets here?” Buck asked when Athena looked at him “he should be, I think he’s working a half day then he’ll be home, he wanted to be home when Maddie gets here.” Athena said while she served Buck his eggs “after breakfast we have to go to the store for our weekly shopping trip before Maddie gets here.” Athena told Buck who ate his food while he drank his orange juice “Maddie can join us next week.” Buck said when he was excited to do everything with his sister again “we have to give her a few weeks to adjust before we go out in public so we might have to order groceries to the house.” Athena said while Buck looked sad “you and daddy can go shopping baby, we just don’t want to make Maddie do anything she doesn’t want to do ok?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “just like daddy didn’t make me talk to Eddie but now we’re best friends?” Buck asked when Athena smiled and shook her head “just like that baby, we want Maddie to be comfortable in our house just like daddy and I made you comfortable when you came home.” Athena said as Buck felt better as he finished his breakfast before he placed his plate in the sink before Athena took him upstairs to his bathroom so she could give him a bath and get him ready for the day. 

After Buck was clean and dressed they headed to the car as Buck talked to her about what they should do for lunch “we could go see daddy and eat with him?” Buck suggested when Athena smiled at him “daddy is coming home when it’s lunch time babe so maybe another time?” Athena said as Buck shook his head “is Maddie going to school?” Buck asked when Athena looked at him “in the fall baby, it’s summer time so they don’t have any school.” Athena told him as Buck shook his head “just like me?” Buck asked when he wanted to go to school with Eddie and make new friends “yes baby, you and Eddie will go to school together.” Athena said as she called the local preschool and registered Buck for school when he’ll go three day a week to start out with and if he does well then they will bump it up to 4-5 days a week “mommy has some exciting news for you baby.” Athena said when Buck looked up “Well I was going to tell you when daddy gets home but I asked him if I could tell you and he said yes,mommy called the school this morning when you were still asleep and they said that you can go to their preschool program!” Athena said when Buck was excited but also scared “what if I don’t like it?” Buck asked when it’s what he’s been dreaming about since he heard about school from his parents “baby, you're super smart and I know it sounds scary but you’ll be fine it’s only three days a week and only in the morning so either daddy, one of your aunts or uncles or I will come and get you after lunch ok?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “we can make a day of it baby,go back to school shopping for new shoes and clothes and a backpack that you want to wear!” Buck got excited and felt better “but first Maddie!” Buck said when they got to the store “hold mommy’s hand.” Buck did as they crossed the street and made it into the store “want to ride or walk?” Athena asked when Buck said “ride please.” So Athena lifted him up and placed him in the cart before they started their shopping. 

After they were done shopping they headed home when Buck helped bring in some of the groceries before he sat down on the couch to watch TV before his mom served him lunch when Bobby called to say that he’ll be home in ten minutes “daddy will be home soon baby.” Athena said when Buck smiled at her as he looked tired “I think it’s naptime after lunch.” Buck said no when he rubbed his eyes as his mom looked at him “why not baby?” Athena asked when Buck looked at her “Maddie.” Buck told her “Maddie isn’t coming till after your nap baby, she’ll be here by 3.” Athena told Buck who shook his head “I’ll take a nap.” Buck said when his mom smiled at him as Bobby came home “daddy!” Buck said as his dad smiled at him “hey baby did you have a fun day with mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “someone is eager to see his sister.” Athena told Bobby who smiled at her “I bet it’s been awhile since they lived together.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “no nap I want to help get the house ready for Maddie.” Buck told his parents “no baby, you need a nap or you're a fussy little guy and we don’t want a fussy Buck when Maddie gets here right?” Bobby asked when Buck smiled “come on daddy will put you down for your nap and I’ll even read two stories to you!” Bobby said as Buck smiled and shook his head when Athena kissed his head before Buck ran upstairs and got into his bed when Bobby sat next to him and read to him before Buck fell asleep half way threw the second book when Bobby smiled and kissed his head “night baby when you wake up your sister should be here.” Bobby said when he walked out the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some lunch before they put the final touches on the house. 

Maddie was sitting in the car on her way to her new foster parents house when she was nervous but also excited when she wanted to live with her baby brother but she didn’t know Bobby or Athena that well and hopefully over time she will gain their trust and allow herself to trust them “how do you feel Mads?” Jackie asked when Maddie shrugged “scared and excited.” Maddie said when they arrived at the house “we can take our time Maddie, we don’t have to rush this.” Jackie told Maddie who shook her head when Maddie shook her head “I’m ready.” Maddie said when she got out of the car and headed to the door when Jackie smiled at her “that a girl.” Jackie said when Maddie smiled at her “don’t forget your bags.” Jackie said when Maddie rushed back and got her backpack and suitcase before she headed back to the door when Maddie rang the doorbell as Bobby got it “hey Maddie! How are you doing?” Bobby asked when Maddie looked at her feet “I’m good sir.” Maddie said when Bobby shook his head when he let her in “Buck is still napping but he should be up soon why don’t you go make yourself at home in the living room and you can watch anything you want and we had enough food and drinks so don’t worry about anything just make sure we know if we run out of anything.” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head when she headed inside as she sat on the couch while Bobby and Jackie did the final paperwork “Ok Maddie, I’ll check in with you in a few days just to make sure everything is still good.” Jackie said when she went up to Maddie “call or text me if you need anything I’m always here for you.” Jackie said when Maddie hugged her. 

Buck woke up when he walked into the kitchen to get a snack but he stopped when he saw his sister “Maddie!” Buck said when Maddie smiled at him “hey baby! I missed you!” Maddie said as Buck was sitting in her lap while they cuddled as Bobby and Athena smiled at them “Maddie guess what!” Buck said when Maddie looked at him “what bean?” Maddie asked when Buck pointed to his noise “in a few days I have an appointment to see if I can get my feeding tube out!” Buck said as Maddie was excited for him “that’s so great baby!” Maddie said when Bobby took a picture of them “daddy can Maddie come to my appointment?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “if she wants to baby, she’s allowed.” Bobby said when Buck looked at his sister “I would love to baby! I want to make up for all the lost time I have lost without you in my life!” Maddie said when Buck shook his head “can I show her the bedroom we made her?” Buck asked when Bobby and Athena smiled at him “sure baby why don’t we go upstairs and show her around.” Athena said when Buck took Maddie’s hand when they headed upstairs to the bedrooms when Buck showed his room off before he took Maddie to her room across the hall from him “we can add anything that you want Maddie and we can change anything that you don’t like.” Athena said when Maddie opened the door when she smiled at the room “it’s perfect! Maddie said as it was mature for her age but not grown up as it has a nice white queen size canopy bed with pink sheets and a nice white desk that matched the bed along with a dresser and nightstands “mommy went online and looked up teen rooms and we got some ideas.” Buck told his sister who held him “it’s perfect baby thank you for helping make it special.” Maddie said when Buck hugged her “well let you get yourself unpacked, if you need anything we’ll be in the living room.” Bobby said when he took Buck with him who gave puppy eyes “do you want to stay and help your sister?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “he can stay and help me, I miss my little bean.” Maddie said when Buck smiled when Bobby placed him on her bed “call us if you need anything or if you need hangers.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head “I don’t have much but thank you.” Maddie said as Bobby shook his head “they will take you to Target and let you do a shopping spree.” Buck told Maddie who smiled at him “Bean that’s so sweet of them but I don’t need anything but you and my suitcase.” Maddie said when the parents looked at her “we want to do it for you Maddie, we took Buck to Target for a shopping spree and we want to take you also.” Athena said when Maddie shook her head “then we can go to Target anytime you want to.” Maddie said when she was slowly feeling at home with her new family.


	13. Shopping and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena takes Maddie shopping as she starts taking yo her she learns more about her kids past from the eyes of her daughter.

Maddie bounced from house from house from the age of 7 as she spend years in and out of her parents house and foster care when her parents did all the classes to show that they are great parents so no one knows that they had issues in the family before her baby brother was born. 

Her parents never wanted more than one kid as they where to busy with their business so Maddie spent a lot of time with her nanny till her parents told her when she was 8 that they were having another kid when Maddie was excited “don’t get excited Maddie it was a mistake and that’s all this kid will be a mistake something that we don’t want!” Maddie’s father said as Maddie frowned as she thought her baby brother was a mistake till she got a good look at him when he was a super cute baby with his red bump above his eye brown “what happened to his eye?” Maddie asked when the nurse smiled at her “it's his birthmark.” Maddie shook her head “man we can’t even make a good looking baby, look at that mark!” their father said when Maddie felt bad for her brother who she already loved “don’t worry bean I’ll always take care of you.” Maddie said as her parents were discussed by Buck. 

Over the years Maddie got separated from her brother when Maddie was sent away to live in a group home while Buck got left behind as his parents somehow passed the CPS home check when Buck was trained on what to say so no one was suspicious of the family. Till one day when the parents went out and about but didn’t come home and that’s when Buck was saved by Athean and Bobby.

Bobby and Buck stayed home when Bobby had to get a lot of home repairs done “daddy can’t I go with mommy?” Buck asked when Bobby looked at him with a smile “no Bucky, we took you shopping all by yourself so now it’s Maddie’s turn.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as he started helping his dad when Bobby allowed him to help the best a four year old can till he turned on a movie “i’ll be in the back yard if you need me.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head as he turned to the TV. 

Athena took Maddie to Target when she allowed her to look around as Maddie was scared as she looked at the prices before she put it back but Athena picked it up and placed the right size in the cart as Maddie looked at her “you do know baby that I make a huge sum of money and so does Bobby so we don’t care about price.” Athena said as Maddie looked at her “so you're not fostering for the pay back?” Maddie asked when Athena looked at her “no sweetie, Bobby and I don’t care about the money we only care about your wellbeing.” Maddie shook her head as they got enough clothes for Maddie to allow when Athena took her to lunch before they headed to get Maddie her own iPad for school “do you want an iPad Pro or just an iPad like Bucky?” Athena asked when Maddie looked at her “I don’t know, no one had ever asked me what I wanted.” Maddie said when Athena looked at her “who took care of you and Buck?” Athena asked when Maddie looked at her “well we had a nanny but she didn’t last long so it was just Buck and I till we got takeaway many times and placed in and out of our parents house, Buck somehow got to stay till he he got taken into your care, no one told me where he was till one day Buck’s case manager called Jackie and told her that they found Buck and they wanted to reunite us.” Maddie said as she looked around till she decided to get the iPad Pro and the pencil. 

When they got home Buck was upstairs in his room asleep while Bobby was making dinner when Maddie looked happier than when she left “hey Mads how was your afternoon?” Bobby asked when Maddie looked at him “good, Athena got me a lot of clothes and a tablet for school.” Maddie said when she pulled her iPad out and showed Bobby when Athena said that she’ll set it up for her “where’s bean?” Maddie asked when Bobby smiled at her “taking his nap, he had a hard afternoon but I finally got him to take a nap.” Bobby said when Maddie went to her brother’s room and checked in on him when he was asleep while sucking his thumb so Maddie closed his door and headed back downstairs to the kitchen when Maddie took all her clothes and washed them when Athena showed her how to work the washer and dryer so she can feel her independents. 

“daddy? I wet my bed again!” Buck said when he walked downstairs “I’ll give you a bath baby.” Maddie said when she’s used to taking care of her brother “don’t worry Maddie we want you to be a child, so we’ll take care of Buck if that’s ok.” Bobby said when he didn’t want to overstep with Maddie “yeah, that’s fine it’s kinda nice not having to be a parent.” Maddie said when she smiled at Buck when she rubbed his hair when Athena kissed his head before she took him upstairs to the bathroom when she started the water as she placed bubbles in the water when Buck looked tired “are you ready to get in sunshine?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head as his mom helped him get undressed and placed him in the water as she washed his hair and body while Buck played “what’s going on in your mind baby?” Athena asked when Buck is more active when he wakes up “nightmares mommy.” Buck said when Athena felt bad for him so she took him out and wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel and sat him in her lap as Buck placed his head on her chest as Buck felt better so they got up and headed to Buck’s room when Athena placed him in his rocking chair when she got him fresh clothes out and kissed his head “need help getting dressed?” Athena asked when Buck said no as he did his best with his pants but he has a harder time with his shirt so Athena helped him “all ready to see Maddie and daddy?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head as they headed downstiars to the kitchen as Maddie was helping cook.


	14. Drawling, Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena learn something cool about Maddie. Buck goes to the hospital for his feeding tube appointment and gets some exciting news!

After dinner Buck and Maddie were sitting on the couch cuddling when Maddie played with Buck’s hair while they watched a movie “it’s almost bedtime for Bucky.” Bobby said when he looked at the kids “I had a late nap daddy, do I have to go to bed?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “yes baby we have to keep your schedule.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as he got up and headed to his room when he changed into his PJs before heading back downstairs as Maddie smiled at him before she placed him in her lap “love you baby, you be good for Bobby and Athena and go to bed when they tell you to.” Maddie said when Buck shook his head “I will Maddie!” Buck said when Maddie smiled at him as Bobby took Buck and brought him upstairs as he read to him before Maddie and Athena came in to say goodnight “they aren’t your fire truck sheets but I think that they will do.” Bobby told Buck when he pulled the blanket over him and kissed his head “love you baby see you in the morning!” Bobby said as he turned on the night light and closed the door “daddy! Crack it please.” Buck said when Bobby almost forgot when he did as he smiled at Buck. 

Maddie was in her room relaxing on her iPad when Athena put some educational apps and a few drawing apps when Maddie smiled as she picked up the pen and started sketching when she lost track of time and didn’t hear Bobby and Athena come in to check on her as they looked down at her iPad and smiled “I didn’t know that you could draw.” Athena said when Maddie looked up and smiled “yeah it keeps me insane when I had to move from house to house I always had a drawing pad and markers in my backpack.” Maddie said as she grabbed her old sketch pad when she showed some of her drawings off when most of them are of Buck from when he was a baby to a toddler “I’m going to do an updated sketch of him tomorrow, I feel like I missed so much of him not growing up with me.” Maddie said when Athena and Bobby smiled at her “we know honey, but guess what Buck and you will grow up together and under our roof we’ll make sure of it.” Bobby said when Maddie looked at him skeptical “I’ve heard it before, sorry but I don’t believe you, everyone always wants younger kids but not older kids who will most likely age out of the system and become homeless.” Maddie said as she put her sketch pad away and plugged her phone in “we’ll show you Maddie that we want you. Nothing is going to change, we’ll fight tooth and nail for you.” Athena said when she walked over to Maddie and squeezed her shoulder “just take Buck he needs stability, I’ll be fine on my own.” Maddie said as she was turning into herself which she use to but what she’s not use to two living people who will show her the love and support that she needs “we know that you don’t believe us now Maddie but Athena and I will fight for you two as you are our own two we may of been your bio parents but we don’t see you as anything less than our kids.” Bobby said as Maddie didn’t want to cry but she was so she wiped her tears away but she shook her head “I trust you enough with Buck but I still don’t trust you with me, it’s going to take some time.” Maddie told them “that’s fair, and we’ll work on the trust issues.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head “pinky promise.” Bobby said when he held out his pinky Maddie looked up and smiled at him when she did the same. 

Buck’s feeding tube appointment. 

Bobby and Athena loaded the kids up when they headed to the Children's hospital for Buck’s appointment when he was excited to see if he could get his feeding tube out “Maddie they said that today we can see if I can get my tube out!” Buck said with excitement as Maddie smiled at him when she was drawing him “that’s great Bucky! I hope that you can get it out today!” Maddie said as Buck smiled “what are you drawing?” Buck asked when Madddie looked up “oh you know this boy who’s in my life and had this very cute mark above his eye, he’s very supportive of me and doesn't care what I look like and what I say.” Maddie told Buck when he looked up “is it me?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “oh course my little goober.” Maddie said when Buck smiled “like you used to when I was younger?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “I wanted to draw an updated picture of my Bucky.” Maddie said as Buck smiled at him before she put her iPad away and in her backpack “were here Bucky.” Maddie said as Buck looked at the hospital as he got scared “baby?” Athena asked when Buck looked up “hey breath, your going to do fine, we’re not going to leave you here.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when Bobby parked as he grabbed Buck’s backpack before he helped Buck out of his seat as he held him as they walked inside and to the second level as Buck pushed the button when Maddie smiled at him as they heard the ding as Buck held on tight to Bobby who hugged him “daddy I’m scared.” Buck told Bobby who looked at him “I know buddy, I know.” Bobby said when they headed to the clinic waiting room as Athena checked Buck in before she joined them at the chairs when Maddie pulled her phone out and took pictures with Buck “just in case we get separated again I need updated pictures of my Buck.” Maddie said as Buck smiled when he didn’t care if his tube was showing or not. 

When Buck got called back he was weighted and gained the weight that he lost “that’s a good sign buddy!” Bobby said when Buck shook his head before they headed to a room when Bobby helped Buck onto the table when Maddie sat next to him when she kissed his head and hugged him when Buck smiled at her when the doctor walked in and smiled at the family “hey guys! How is everyone doing?” Dr. Clearance asked when they talked for a while before Buck smiled at him “this is my sister Maddie!” Buck said when he smiled at the doctor “oh this is the mystery Maddie that I have heard about, it’s nice to meet you!” Dr.Clarence said when he held his hand out to Maddie when she shook it before Buck pointed to his nose “can I get this out?” Buck asked when his doctor smiled at him “I don’t see why not buddy, you gained all your weight back and I can see a tiny tummy growing!” Dr.Clarence said when Buck gave him a high five. 

They scheduled Buck to get his tube out in a few days when Buck was excited “Buck needs to stop eating after midnight so no breakfast little man ok but I promise you after we take your tube out we’ll feed you.” Dr.Clarence said when Buck shook his head “no snacks?” Buck asked when his parents looked at him and smiled at him “no baby, but we’ll schedule it for early in the morning so that you won’t go hungry.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when they were still working with Buck on not hoarding his snacks as they had plenty for him to eat. 

A few days later 

Bobby took BUck to the hospital at 5 am when he carried him out to the car in his PJ’s when Buck was half asleep “daddy, tired.” Buck said when Bobby smiled at him “I know baby, but once we’re done with the hospital mommy said that she’ll make a huge breakfast for you and Maddie.” Bobby said as he placed a blanket on Buck as he closed his door before he got into the driver’s seat as they headed off to the hospital with Buck’s tiny snores in the background which makes Bobby happy. When they got to the hospital Bobby carefully lifted Buck into his arms with his blanket wrapped around him when they walked inside to the outpatient surgical center “hi I’m here with Evan Buckly he’s due to get his feeding tube out at 6:30.” Bobby said when the nurse smiled at them “oh yes, he’s going to be in room 305.” Bobby said thank you when he filled out some paperwork as Buck was in his lap when Buck was called back as they brought him to his room when Bobby placed him on the bed as Buck woke up “hey sweetie i’m going to hook you up to some of the monitores ok?” Buck shook his head when he looked at Bobby as he grabbed his hand when he squeezed it to show him support when Buck smiled at him “I'll be back when it’s closer to time.” Bobby told her thank you when Buck shook his head as they watched TV till it was closer for Buck to take the meds that will help him go to sleep as BUck looked at it first “it tastes like grapes” Bobby told him when Buck took it as it wasn’t that bad. Buck was taken back to the operation Bobby called Athena just to let her know that Buck made it back safely and he should be out soon. Half an hour later Buck was wheeled back into the room “he did great, he should be up soon.” Bobby said thank you as he moved some of Buck’s hair out of his face. 

After an hour of Buck recovering Bobby carried his son out of the hospital and placed him in his car seat when Buck was eating his crackers and drinking his juice “I know that you will need more to eat when we get home but that should help settle your tummy.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he was still tired, “Want to call mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby called Athena who was happy to hear that they are on the way home.


	15. Playground play date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie meets Buck's best friends when Buck and Eddie has another play date at the playground.

Buck walked in when his dad carried his backpack “mommy!” Buck called when his mom smiled at him “hey baby! How are you?” Athena asked when she was holding Buck in her arms “good! A little tired but good!” Buck said when Athena rubbed his face “his does it feel not to have the tube anymore?” Athena asked when Buck shrugged “it’s ok.” Buck said when Athena smiled at him “is Maddie awake?” Buck asked when Athena placed him on the counter “not yet baby.” Athena said when Buck shook his head as he looked tired “someone had an early morning didn't they?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “daddy got me out of bed early this morning.” Buck told his mom when Bobby returned from the bedroom as he grabbed coffee “I needed this so bad! Hospital coffee doesn't cut it!” Bobby said when Buck wanted coffee also when his parents drank it every morning so they gave him hot chocolate for being so good this morning at the hospital. Maddie woke up when she saw her little brother sitting at the table eating his breakfast “hey baby! How was your procedure?” Maddie asked when Buck looked at her with a smile “good, daddy took me very early this morning to the hospital and after they were done they gave me crackers and juice.” Buck said when Maddie smiled at him “that’s good baby, how was he?” Maddie asked when Bobby looked at her “good, he was asleep before we even got to the hospital and was in full on Buck mood once he woke up.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head “is he on any restrictions today?’ Athena asked when Bobby shook his head no “he might be a little tired from waking up early and the anesthesia but other than that he should be good to go.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head “so we can go to the park today?” Buck asked when the parents smiled at him “sure baby, we can go play at the playground.” Athena said when Buck smiled as he was excited “can Eddie come also?” Buck asked when he hasn’t seen Eddie in a few days “I’ll call his mom and see if he can come with us.” Bobby said when Buck was happy as Maddie hasn’t met Buck’s new friend yet when Buck looked excited so he must be a good friend if Buck likes them. 

Buck got himself dressed today when he did his best when Maddie checked him over “can i help you with your shirt?” Maddie asked when some of the buttons were lopsided when Buck shook his head when Maddie helped him button up “why did you want to wear this button up shirt instead of a t-shirt?” Maddie asked when BUck looked at her “my therapist said it would help with my fine motor skills.” Buck said as he put his shoes on before he headed downstairs and almost slipped but Maddie helped him down when Buck smiled at her “ready to go?” Athean asked when she was packing up the backpack filled with snacks and drinks as the kids shook their heads “where’s daddy?” BUck asked when he didn’t see Bobby anywhere “he’s in the bedroom getting changed then we can go.” Athena said as Bobby walked out “who’s ready to go?” Bobby asked when Buck was excited “Eddie is at his grandparent’s house so they will meet us at the park.” Bobby said when Buck was happy when they headed to the car as Maddie helped Buck into his seat as he buckled himself in before Maddie got into her seat. 

When they got to the playground Buck saw his best friend who was waiting for him when Eddie smiled at him as he ran to him and hugged him so hard as Buck smiled “Eddie I missed you!” Buck said when Eddie took his hand as they walked to the playground when Maddie followed her brother “Maddie this is Eddie!” Buck said when Maddie smiled at him “Eddie this is my sister Maddie!” Buck said when Eddie smiled at her “nice to meet you.” Eddie said when they were swinging as Buck needed help so Maddie lifted him up and placed him on the swing “hold on tight!” Maddie said before she pushed him “Maddie be careful with Buck ok?” Athean said when she was watching from the benche when Maddie shook her head “where is your mommy and daddy?” Buck asked when Eddie looked at him “they have to work so I go to my grandparent’s house till someone can get me.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “just like I go to work with daddy?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “yeah baby.” Maddie said when she looked at the adults as she hoped that she wouldn’t need to be the babysitter for Buck “mommy and daddy are going to get me a nanny, they don’t want to put pressure on Maddie, they want her to be a kid and not an adult.” Buck told Eddie “that’s nice of them.” Eddie said as Buck shook his head “mommy and daddy are nice to us.” Buck told Eddie when the adults came over to them as it was close to lunch and nap time “hey babies we have to go home.” Athean said when Buck looked sad “we can see Eddie anytime his grandparents want you guys to have weekly playdates.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head “we’ve been here for two hours already?” Maddie asked looking at her phone “yeah time flies when you're having fun!” Athena said when Buck said ok as he hugged Eddie goodbye.


	16. Trust Issues?  PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is starting to have dought about everything? can anyone help him understand what he is feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short filler chapter the next one will be longer! 
> 
> thanks for reading and liking!

After they got home from the park Buck was half asleep so Bobby just changed his pull-up and placed him in bed and kissed his head “night baby.” Bobby said when Buck said night when Bobby turned his night light on and closed the door before he headed to the living room as he needed a nap from being up early to take Buck to the hospital “go take a nap babe,I know that you're tired.” Athena said when Bobby smiled at her “Maddie and I are good, don’t worry about us, we’ll find something to do.” Athena said when Bobby said ok as he headed to the master bedroom and lied down as he went right to sleep. 

Buck had a nightmare when Maddie rushed in as she sat down with him as he was screaming “please don’t hurt Maddie!" Buck yelled when Maddie rubbed his back and tried to wake him up "Buck, shh it's ok Maddie is here.” Maddie said as Athena and Bobby watched from the doorway “should we help?” Athena asked when Bobby said no “let them and if they need us we’ll be right here.” Bobby said as Buck was holding onto Maddie now when she rocked him and kissed his head whispering words of comfort “Maddie?” Buck asked when Maddie looked at him “yeah Buck?” Maddie asked when Buck was crying “They found me and tried to hurt me.” Buck told Maddie “who babe?” Maddie asked when Buck looked at her “mommy and daddy, they found me and used me to hurt you and I!” Buck said when Maddie rubbed his back “shh, Buck no one is going to hurt you, Bobby and Athena won’t let anyone and besides Athena is a cop and she had a special team who is looking for them and making sure that they get put away for hurting us.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head “they didn’t like me Maddie, they always treated me bad, it’s like I was unwanted.” Buck said when Bobby and Athena stepped in “Buck, babe they don’t deserve a great son like you, daddy, Maddie and I want you.” Athena said when Buck looked at Maddie who shook her head before she kissed his hair.

After Buck was settled Bobby held him as they headed downstairs to the living room and watched TV as Buck sat in Bobby’s lap when he sucked his thumb still a little shaken from his nightmare when Maddie looked at Athena when she texted her ‘found them yet?’ as Athena smiled at her and replied ‘not yet, but I want to now after Buck’s dream.’ Maddie shook her head when she looked at her brother who was closed off worse than before he was taken away “Buck want to help daddy make dinner?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him and started crying “I’ll be good! Please don’t hurt me!” Buck told Bobby who felt bad “no baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” Bobby said when Buck “promised?” Buck asked when Bobby shook his head “I'll help daddy.” Buck said as Bobby smiled at him and kissed his head when they headed to the kitchen as Buck stood on his step stool and washed his hands before he brought it over and placed it next to the oven as Bobby let him use his kids knifes and cut some of the veggietales “good job buddy!” Bobby said as Buck smiled at him and said thank you before he added them to the pot when Maddie took a picture of the two of them “this is what I need to heal.” Maddie said to herself as Athena smiled at her “yeah, Buck was scared when he first came here but we worked with him and he trusts us now, I know it’s going to take some time for you to trust us and we’re not pushing you as we know that you had a rough time in the system.” Athena told Maddie who looked at her and shook her head “if Buck is happy then I’m happy, he needs someone who will protect him.” Maddie said when Athena and Bobby looked at her “what about you? Don't you need protection also someone that you can count on?” Bobby asked when Maddie looked at him “no one has ever asked me what I needed, it’s always here is how it’s going to be either except it or move on to another home.” Maddie said when Buck looked at her when he hugged her when Maddie smiled at him “Don’t be sad bean, I’ll make sure that you get adopted even if it’s not with me, you like Bobby and Athena right?” Maddie asked when Buck shook his head “yeah but I would like it if you stayed with me, you're always leaving me and I don’t want it anymore!” Buck yelled when he stomped his foot with tears running down his face “Evan I’m not going to leave you, I’ll be here when you go to bed and when you wake up in the morning.” Maddie said when Buck didn’t believe her “you always say that but yet when I wake up you're gone! No one wanted me, not our parents, not any of the other foster homes, not even you!” Buck said as he was in full blown tears so Athena took him to another room to cool off when Bobby looked at Maddie “it’s not true he’s just still upset, I can see the love that you have for him, he’s just a little kid, don’t take anything he says to heart.” Bobby said as Maddie looked at him “it’s true though, all he knows is me being away from him and his nightmare didn’t help, he’s so scared of losing me that he’s dreaming of me getting hurt and not protecting him and vis vera.” Maddie told her foster dad as she was worried that maybe being reunited with Buck was a bad idea.


	17. Trust issues PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Buck talk with the help from Bobby and Athena

After Buck was calmed down he walked into the kitchen and hugged Maddie who lifted him up and held him when Bobby and Athena smiled at them “I’m sorry Maddie.” Buck said when Maddie felt bad for her brother who said sorry for something he couldn’t control “Bean, it’s not your fault.” Maddie said when Buck didn’t respond when Maddie walked over to the couch and sat down with Buck in her lap as Buck placed his head on her shoulder as they just cuddled and tried to reconnect as Maddie wished that she could protect her brother when she was living with him but just like her case manager tells her “you can’t change the pass, you can only move on to the future.” That always stuck with Maddie and it’s something that she tried to live by everyday especially with her brother back in her life.

After the siblings were back to being good again Maddie was tickling Buck who smiled at him as Maddie missed his laugh and smile when he didn’t look as weak as he was before she was taken away “Buck, you know that I wish I stayed with you right?” Maddie asked when Buck looked up “yeah but you had to go away to get help, that’s what everyone told me, but I didn’t understand why, you seemed happy even if old mommy and daddy were not nice to you.” Buck said as Maddie smiled at him “I had to go away baby to help me with my mental health, I was supposed to come back to you but when I got released I couldn’t find you so I was placed with my foster family before I found you, my sweet boy.” Maddie told BUck who didn’t completely understand what Maddie said as Athena and Bobby helped “Buck, Maddie needed special help so she was sent to a care center where she could get the special help she needed but now she’s going to a special doctor that she can talk to about how she feels.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “is this doctor nice Maddie no needles?” Buck asked when Maddie smiled at him “yes baby, super nice, I get to see her again on Friday.” Maddie said as Bobby and Athean smiled at her when they will take her to her therapist and get Buck in when he turns five as he also needs help and they know what they can and can’t provide.

Maddie’s appointment 

Friday came faster than anyone expected as Bobby took Maddie while Buck was having a bad day filled with many,many tantrums so Bobby told Athena that he’ll take Maddie drop her off before go to the store to pick up anything they needed for dinner “Maddie you can call me if things to out of hand ok? I want you to feel safe with your therapist.” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head when she liked her therapist and trusted her but she also knew that a lot of her foster parents didn’t understand what she needed and was glad to be placed in a home with her brother and people who treat her like a teen and not an adult “ I will Bobby, thank you for making sure I still get to see her.” Maddie told Bobby who looked at her “Mads, I don’t want you to backtrack on your mental health so if you need to be on meds and talk to a counselor then we’ll do any and everything to help you.” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at him and said “thank you.” Before Bobby dropped her off, “I’ll be back in an hour,text me if you're done early.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head when she got out of the car and headed inside as she walked right into her therapist’s waiting room.

“Maddie is your foster dad or mom here?” Hope asked when she looked at Maddie “I got a new one with Bucky, he’s at the store he’ll come and get me when I’m done.” Maddie told the receptionist who shook her head “do you have his number we need to update the system with your new parents.” Hope said as she was kinda sick of having to change the foster kids' parent information “Will this one stick Maddie?” Hope asked when Maddie looked at her and rolled her eyes “that will make your job so much easier.” Maddie said before her therapists walked out “Maddie, play nice, Hope don’t be mean to the kids, it’s not their fault the system is failing them.” Dr.Alice said when Maddie walked back to the office when Alice smiled at her 

“so what’s new with you Maddie?” Alice asked when Maddie made herself comfortable enough “a lot, I got new foster parents, reconnected with Bucky and I seem happier than I have been in a while.” Maddie said when Alice smiled at her “that’s good, how’s that going?” Alice asked when Maddie looked at her “good, Buck seems happy to have me back in his life, he seems happier and healthier then in the past, Bobby and Athena really take great care of us, Bobby makes home made meals instead of the frozen meals were used to, they gave me and Buck our own rooms.” Maddie said when Alice took notes as Maddie is opening up more than she had in the past “how long have you been with them?” Alice asked when Maddie seemed more relaxed also no by a lot but it showed “a few weeks, it’s been crazy or I would have come in sooner, Bobby and Athena wanted me to settle into my new life, they even bought me clothes and my own iPad.” Maddie said when Alice took more notes “how do you feel about that?” Alice asked when Maddie looked up “at first it was kinda hard to understand why they would treat me like a teen and not an adult but then I realized that I had to basically raise Buck on my own when I was living with him before being taken away from him and being brought back till I was finally taken away and Buck was abandoned by our parents!” Maddie said when she was angry not at Bobby and Athena but at her parents “they should have cared about Buck and I,why didn’t they care?” Maddie asked when Alice sighed “I don’t know Maddie but it’s very healthy for you to let these feelings out instead of holding them in.” Alice said when Maddie shook her head “Maddie I want you to go home tonight and make a list of things that made you truly happy, and Buck can’t be one of them, there has to be something more than taking care of your brother, he’s not your responsibility to raise, it’s your job to be there for him as a sister.” Alice said when Maddie’s time was almost up “I’ll see you again in a few weeks.” Alice said as she scheduled Maddie for her next appointment before they walked into the waiting room where Bobby was waiting for her 

“Hey Mads are you ready to go home and help me make dinner?” Bobby asked with a smile “you bet!” Maddie said when she tried to walk out the door but Alice and Bobby stopped her “Maddie don’t be rude intrude me to your foster dad.” Alice said when Maddie did as she’s not use to her foster parents caring about meeting her therapist as they normally just drop her off and pick her up outside “sorry this is my foster dad Bobby, Bobby this is my therapist Dr.Alice, she’s been seeing me since I first entered the system she has seen me go thru ups and downs, good families to bad families to even 24 hour families more like a pass of till they could find me a family.” Maddie said as Bobby shook the therapist's hand “it’s nice to meet you, hopefully Maddie and you can stay together, we want her and Buck to succeed.” Bobby said as Alice smiled at Maddie “he seems like the nicest one you have got and he cares about your brother also!” Alice said as Maddie shook her head “yeah so far he’s been pretty great.” Maddie said when Bobby smiled at her “we better get going, your brother is having a bad day and the only thing that seems to calm him down is his Maddie by his side.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head “by Dr.Alice see you in a few weeks!” Maddie said before they headed out the door.


	18. quick update

Hey everyone! 

I'm kinda running out of Ideas for this story but don't worry I'm still working on it! thank you for your support and kudos!


	19. Eddie's background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck have a playdate when Eddie shows up which cases a concerned with Bobby and Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! sorry I had major writers block wit this story! thank you for sticking with me and the suport!

Once they got back home Buck was playing with his toys when Athena smiled at him when Maddie and Bobby walked in “Maddie!” Buck said when Maddie smiled at him “hey baby, Bobby said that you’re having a bad day.” Maddie said when Buck shook his head when Maddie held him in her lap when Buck looked better “Mads?” Buck asked when Maddie looked at him “yeah bean?” Maddie asked when Buck looked sad “will you leave me like old mommy and daddy did?” Buck asked when Maddie looked at him as she thought they were over this “Evan, look at me.” Maddie said as Buck did “no babe, I’m not going to leave you, I’ll fight to stay with you, I went to go see Dr.Alice today and she said that I need to step back from being your parent and more of your sister.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head while he looked at his parents “she has homework.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head “I need to think of things that makes me happy and one of those things can’t be Buck.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head when he looked sad “not that you don't make me happy Buck it's just I need to think of things that truly make me happy.” Maddie said when Buck said ok before he went off to play. 

Maddie was watching Buck play when she thought of her list “this is going to be so hard for me Bobby and Athena.” Maddie said when she was on her iPad writing a list out “what’s one thing that makes you happy?” Bobby asked when he was sitting next to Maddie who shrugged “the only person I have ever thought about was Buck.” Maddie said when she looked at her brother “what about your art work?” Athena asked when Maddie shook her head when she wrote it down before she thought of something else “Maddie used to play sports.” Buck said as Maddie smiled at him “what did you play?” Bobby asked when Maddie smiled “a few sports, mostly soccer and track and field.” Maddie said when Athena and Bobby will help Maddie find things that will make her happy and special “we have to go check out the local middle school to one get you registered and two to see what we need to do in order for you to play sports.” Athena said as Maddie smiled at them “I want to play sports also!” Buck said when his parents smiled at him “well get you in a pewee league.” Bobby said as Buck smiled when his mood was better. 

Few weeks later 

Athena was off today so she took the kids to the school to get Maddie registered and see if she can play sports “if they don’t allow you to play sports, you can always do an arts like band, choir or orchestra.” Athena said as she learned that Maddie also used to play piano and trumpet “tryouts for spring sports are in January so Maddie has time she can also go talk to our band teacher, we need more kids that can play the wind instruments.” Maddie said thank you when she was happy as Buck looked tired in the stroller when he still has issues from his trauma “Buck takes a nap baby.” Athena said as Buck was sucking his thumb as he shook his head. 

Maddie walked into the band room when she was in her element as the band teacher talked to her as Maddie explained that she used to play in her old school and she’s been playing since she was 3 when her parents put her in piano lessons before things got rough and she was placed in foster care. After Buck was awake from his nap Athena got a text from Eddie’s grandma asking if Eddie can stay with them for a few hours while she goes to a doctors appointment and she doesn’t want to bring her grandson to a boring appointment “Buck wants to have a playdate with Eddie?” Athena asked when Buck was excited when he said yes as Athena texted them back as Eddie will be dropped off in a few minutes.

Once Eddie arrived he didn’t look like himself he’s covered in cuts and bruises and looked like Buck when they first got him “baby, what happens to you?” Athena asked when Eddie looked at the ground when he mumbled “nothing.” As Maddie looked at the grandparents “what happened to him?” Maddie asked “Eddie’s dad has anger issues but he’s working on it.” Athena looked at them “we all know that’s BS so either tell me what happened to Eddie or I’ll have CPS come to your sons home.” Athena said when Eddie was with Buck in the living room “Eddie’s father had major anger issues so we tried to get Eddie out of the house but they didn’t have any proof we had to move because he lost his job and took his anger out on his wife and son.” Athena looked at them “leave Eddie with me and I’ll get him the help he needs, he’s a young child who shouldn’t have to deal with his father’s anger issues.” Athena said as Eddie looked at her when he remembered what he needed to rehearse when the cops come and talk to him “daddy is a nice man, I just made him mad it’s all my fault.” Eddie said when Athena felt bad for him “Eddie, sweetie isn’t not your fault.” Athena said when she looked at the grandparents “either you do what I asked and go fill out the temporary guardian forms or let Eddie suffer. It's your call, the ball is in your court.” Athena said when she was over protective of any little kids and now that Eddie is in that case she’s even more over protective. 

Eddie stayed the night when he was very scared of every single noise when Buck felt bad for him as he looked at his parents “daddy he’s just like me.” Buck said as Bobby shook his head when he felt bad “I know baby, mommy and I will talk to him.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “Eddie honey, we won’t hurt you.” Athena said when Eddie looked at them when he didn’t shake his head “daddy didn’t mean to hurt me, it was my fault.” Eddie said as Athena looked at Bobby “in the morning when I get to work I’ll go check in on those forms.” Athena told Bobby who shook his head “Eddie you can sleep in Buck’s room think of it like a sleep over.” Bobby said as Buck was excited “what about my parents they will look for me.” Eddie said when Bobby looked at him “Eddie, your grandparents told them that you are having a sleepover at our house.” Bobby said when Eddie shook his head “you can’t protect me, my dad will find me.” Eddie said when the parents looked at him “you're not the first ones to try and help me, we had these friends who would keep me at their house also, my dad found out and got mad so we had to move.” Eddie said when Athena looked at him “we’ll help you Eddie, we want to help you and if it comes down to it we’ll take you into our house under our foster care license.” Athena said when Eddie shook his head. 

After the boys were bathed Athena put them in bed when she read to them as Buck was excited to share a bed with his best friend “mommy can Eddie pick the story?” Buck asked when Athena smiled at him as Eddie picked the book as he was still scared when Buck held his hand when Eddie looked at him when he felt better to hold Buck’s hand it made him more relaxed and felt safe. The next morning Bobby took the kids to the fire station when Maddie has never been to the station as she’s always been allowed to stay at home but since they have two toddlers she offered to help take care of them even though Bobby told her that she’s not responsible for them “Maddie, we trust you to stay home, you don’t have to come with us, remember we want you to be a kid and not an adult.” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at him “I know I want to offer my services as an older sister instead of a parent.” Maddie said when Bobby shook his head when Maddie had been trying to be less parent-like and more older sister to Buck which Maddie seems to be enjoying as she and Buck have bonded over being together as kids. Once they got to the fire station Buck showed Eddie all his toys when Eddie smiled at them as they played with them “Maddie you can sit on the couch and watch anything that you want to.” Buck said as Maddie smiled at him “keep it clean though we have tiny sponge like minds.” Phinn said as he was sitting on the floor playing with the boys “turn on Netflix or Disney+ we can find something that everyone can agree on.” Bobby said as he was making breakfast for everyone. 

Athena was looking into Eddie’s parents when she saw that they have a huge child neglect charges against them as Eddie isn’t their only child, they have three other kids who were taken away from them but not Eddie because of the age rang they never connected the cases together “hey sarge what are you looking into?” One of the cops asked “a family friend's son is staying with us, he’s a little shook and I don’t know why.” Athena said as the cop shook her head “yeah we’ve been trying to slam them for months since they moved here, but we don’t have any evidence and they poor kid is just suffering, you know that his mom puts makeup on him to hide the bruises and put on a fake smile when she meets people.” Athena looked at her “we can save him, he’s safe right now.” Athena said when the cop shook her head when Athena knew that something was off with this cop “what’s your name I haven’t seen you before.” Athena said when the cop was sweating “I’m new I just transferred from the El Paso police force.” Athena looked at her “what’s the number so I can call them.” Athena said “look I also want to keep my nephew safe so if he’s with you I’ll make sure that Eddie stayed safe in your care I won’t tell my brother, Eddie needs to be safe.” Athena shook her head “he will be, I just need to fill out some temporary guardian forms so Eddie can stay in my care without being kidnapped.” Athena said when the cop shook her head “thank you so much!” Athena said when she called Bobby to check in on the kids “they are doing fine babe, Eddie and Buck are playing with Buck’s toys and Maddie is just drawing.” Bobby said as Buck smiled at him when Bobby smiled back “want to talk to mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as he walked over to his dad who handed the phone over when Buck talked to his mom and told her everything he was doing when Eddie looked at him as Buck smiled at him as Eddie walked over to him as Buck handed him the phone when Eddie talked to Athena before they said goodbye as she had to go back to work.


	20. Eddie's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Eddie's past which lead to Eddie and Buck to meet. 
> 
> *Talks about child abuse*  
> *Child abuse is shown*

By the end of the work day Athena got Eddie placed in her and Bobby’s temporary care until they can figure out how to get Eddie into their foster care when they can have him and Buck share a room when they will get an extra bed and his own dresser “daddy?” Buck asked when they were on the way home “yes baby?” Bobby asked when Eddie was asleep in his car seat “is Eddie going to stay with us forever?” Buck asked when Bobby looked at him “I’m not sure buddy, mommy is still working on getting him the right care.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he looked at his best friend while Maddie was on her iPad listening to her music while drawing as they needed to make a quick trip to the store “Mads.” Bobby said when Maddie looked up “yeah Bobby?” Maddie asked when she put her iPad in her backpack “we need to go to the store so can you help me with the boys?” Bobby asked when Maddie shook her head when they pulled into the parking lot as Maddie smiled at the boys when Bobby helped get them out as he placed Buck in the cart before he got Eddie out and placed him in the seat when he just woke up before they walked into the store as Eddie looked scared so Maddie rubbed his hair when Bobby placed things in the cart including pull-ups and wipes when Bobby placed more sippy cups in the cart also as Buck smiled when Eddie looked at his friend who smiled at him “it’s going to be ok Eddie.” Buck said as Eddie shook his head still unsure when they got everything they needed before they checked out and headed home. 

Once they got home Maddie helped get the boys inside and set up in the downstairs playroom before she helped Bobby bring in the groceries when he smiled at her “thank you for helping.” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at him before she joined her brother in the playroom when Buck smiled at her “can you help us get Disney+ on?” Maddie said sure when she got the TV on and set the boys up with “Toy Story.” before she sat on the couch and started drawing. 

Athena came home when Buck smiled at her as she lifted him up and hugged him before she smiled at Eddie “hey baby, you get to stay with us for the time being.” Athena said when Eddie shook his head. 

Eddie’s past.

Eddie was born in El Paso when he was 15 years younger than his oldest sister who is already living with another family member in Austin who took her in a few years back. “How could we be so stupid! We can’t even handle our other kids and now we have a newborn!” Ramon told his wife when she looked at him “I told you to use protection! I didn't want another kid and you told me ‘no it’s fine we can’t even have kids!’ Elena said as her husband pointed a finger at her “look we have to keep this one and I don’t mean a few days I mean we have to try.” Ramon said when he looked at Eddie who was asleep “then stop drinking, when you drink your anger comes out, that’s how we lost the other kids!” Elena said as Ramon looked at her “I need to drink! That’s how I get through life!” Ramon said when Elena looked at him “then I’ll take Eddie and go live with my mother!” Elena said when Ramon looked at her “if you leave with my son then I’ll send the cops off your ass and tell them that you kidnapped my son!” Ramon said when Elena looked at him “one moment you don’t want him and then the next you're threatening me with kidnapping our son!?” Elena said when Ramon shook his head. 

Few years later 

Ramon’s anger issues haven't gotten any better as Eddie was always caught in the crossfire of his parent’s flights when Eddie was too young to understand when Ramon looked at him “Eddie stop crying! You're a man not a woss!” Eddie shook his head when he tried to stop crying when Elena looked at Eddie as she was upset with her husband “don’t talk to Eddie like that! He’s allowed to have emotions!” Elena said when Ramon slapped her when Eddie ran away as his dad caught him and started attacking him when Eddie asked him to stop but he didn’t as Eddie looked at his dad who always cleaned Eddie up so no one would get suspicious about his injuries “don’t tell anyone or I’ll make it worse next time!” Ramon said when Eddie shook his head as his mom got him cleaned up and dressed before they went to the playground as Eddie made a friend as they set up a play date with Eddie and Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the way Eddie's parents are protraced on the show I habe a feeling that Eddie was a mistake!


	21. Buck’s first therapy appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes to see Maddie's therapist when he is very sad and not talking as that worries the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might need tissues I didn't mean to make this chapter as dark as it is!

Today was the day that Buck goes to see Dr.Alice as Bobby and Athena talked about it a few weeks ago to start the little kids going to see the therapist as they want their kids to be healthy and not just physical but mental also so when Buck started showing signs of him drawing into himself they got worried as Buck is normally a happy kid and will tell them anything “Buck what's wrong honey?” Athena asked when Buck shrugged as even Maddie couldn't get anything out of him when Bobby was at work and Eddie was upstairs still taking his nap “I’m tired.” Buck said as he just woke up as Athena looked at Maddie when she was worried as she knew what that meant so she called right away to get Buck in as they said that he can come in today at 4:00 when Athena said thank you as she looked at her sad little boy when he was playing with his PICC line when Maddie told him to stop when Buck bursted into tears when Athena walked over and sat next to him when she hugged him “it’s ok baby, your not in trouble, mommy and Maddie are not mad at you.” Athena said as Buck didn’t look at her when Buck wanted to be held when Athena placed him in her lap as Buck sucked his thumb. 

Athena loaded up the kids when she took them to see Dr.Alice when Buck still wasn’t talking when Eddie looked at him and held his hand when Buck looked at him as he smiled at Eddie “don’t worry Buck everything will be fine.” Eddie said as Buck didn’t respond as Maddie watched them when she was happy to see a little bit of a change in her brother. When they got to the doctors office Maddie helped get her brother out of the car when Athena got Eddie when they held a boys hand before they crossed the street and into the building before they made it to the elevator when Buck was scared as Maddie felt him hold on to her hand very tight as Maddie looked at him and kissed his head trying to calm him down before they made it to the floor as Athena opened the door as they all walked in as Maddie lead the boys to the chairs while Athena checked Buck in before she joined the kids in the chairs as Buck looked at her as Athena took him into her lap. 

Buck got called back when Maddie stayed with Eddie as Athena got Buck settled “hey baby, mommy is going to go join Eddie and Maddie ok?” Buck didn’t say when Athena kissed his head before she left but she looked at Buck one last time as she was hoping that Buck would talk but something tell her that he won’t do anything but just sit there, Alice looked at Buck when she’s heard so much about him about being so happy and not letting things get him down as it was hard to believe that this kid was the same Buck that Maddie tells her about all the time “Buck, hey sweetie want to play with some of my toys?” Alice asked when she pulled out a few toys that kids love to play with when they see her but Buck shook his head no when Alice got out the paper and crayons as Buck looked at them when he got up and walked over to the table when he sat down and started drawing as Alice took notes as Buck stopped when she looked at the paper as it was a very sad picture as it was a picture of three people two tall people and one very skinny person “who is this?” Alice asked when she pointed to the skinny person “me.” Buck said as Alice took notes when she pointed to one of the adults “old mommy.” Buck said when Alice shook her head before she pointed to the last figure as Buck started crying as Alice gave him time to cry as Buck was very upset so she called Athena in when she looked at Buck as she wanted to hold him and comfort him when Alice showed her the picture “hey baby who's this?” Athena asked when she pointed to the last figure as Buck looked at her “old daddy.” Buck said as Athena felt bad for Buck when she placed her in her lap as Alice talked to Buck “what's this from?” Alice asked when Buck pointed to his arm when Athena looked at him “mommy and daddy saved me, unlike old mommy and daddy who left me with owies.” Buck said as Athena was crying as Buck was remembering his life before them.

Alice wanted to see Buck once a week so they can just check in with him and make sure that he’s ok because she already knew that he’s been thrown a lot as it shows with his PICC line still on him and his emotions “how’s Maddie doing?” Alice asked when Maddie was one of her favorite patients as she’s come a long way from when she first met her “she’s god, she’s trying to do the list thing you made her do and she’s loving being with her brother and new foster brother.” Athena said as she was holding Buck who didn’t want to leave her when Athena rubbed his back when she kissed his head “daddy should be home when we get home baby, he can cuddle you also.” Athena said as Buck shook his head as Bobby can hold Buck much better as he’s bigger as Athena has a slightly harder time holding Buck even though he’s little he’s getting some weight on him. 

Once they got home Buck saw his daddy's truck in the driveway when Athena called a head to let Bobby know how Buck did when he said that he’ll make Buck’s favorite dinner to help cheer him up when Maddie smiled at her brother as Eddie was holding Buck’s hand when Buck looked at him “ready to see daddy?” Athena asked when BUck shook his head as his mom helped him get out of his car seat when Maddie helped Eddie who ran inside when Bobby smiled at him and hugged him “hey buddy, how was your day?” Bobby asked when Eddie smiled at him “good, Athena took Buck to the doctors because he was sad.” Eddie said as Bobby shook his head when he took Buck who clanged to his dad who rubbed his back when Athena kissed him as Maddie was already inside getting things out for dinner as her new passion is cooking when Bobby showed her a few recipes she can make on her own or together which brought them closer. Bobby placed Buck on the counter as Buck didn’t want to leave his arms when Bobby looked at him as Buck was upset “Buck, baby I need to help Maddie make dinner.” Bobby said as he looked at Athena when she showed him the picture Buck drew when Bobby felt bad so he held Buck when he placed him on his back when Buck seemed better as they made dinner. 

Buck didn’t want to sleep in his room when Bobby said that he could sleep in the master bedroom when Eddie was already asleep and Maddie was settling down for the night watching Netflix's on her TV when Bobby said goodnight to her when he kissed her head “night Bobby!” Maddie said when she smiled at him as he smiled back as Athena walked in with Buck when Maddie kissed her brother goodnight as Buck hugged his sister before he went to sleep in Bobby and Athena's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter will be happier!


	22. Buck and Eddie join a little league baseball team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie join the local T-ball league.

A few weeks after Buck goes to his first therapy appointment Bobby and Athena decided to put the boys in sports when they signed them up for T-ball so that they can make friends and hopefully some of the kids will be in their preschool class as Buck and Eddie are excited when Bobby took them to get their uniforms and gloves when they will share a bat “are you boys ready for your first practice?” Bobby asked when the boys said yes when Bobby drove them to practice while Maddie and Athena made dinner as practice is only half an hour “daddy what’s t-ball?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “it’s baseball for younger kids, it’s beginner baseball before you play baseball it helps you understand baseball.” Bobby said when they made it to the park when Bobby helped the boys out of the car when he took their hands as they walked over to find the boys team which wasn’t that hard to find as they just saw a bunch of three and four year olds running around and a coach trying to get them to stay in a group “hello, I’m here with Evan and Eddie.” Bobby said when the coach smiled at him as he smiled at the boys when he checked them in “are you excited to learn how to play baseball?” Coach Jame asked when Buck shook his head when Eddie looked at the other kids as he got scared when Bobby rubbed his hair “ok boys and girls let's get together please.” Jame said as Buck and Eddie stayed close together as James talked to the kids when it was easier said than done when some of the kids are playing with the grass as Bobby sat with the other parents “which one is yours?” one of the mom’s asked when Bobby smiled at her when he pointed to Eddie and Buck “those two are my foster sons but I don’t think of them as my foster sons I think of them as my sons.” Bobby said when the mom shook her head “that’s so sweet of you! It would be so hard for me to fall in love with a child who isn’t mine and then they get taken away from me.” Bobby looked at her when he needed to educate this lady “yes that is true but my sons are going to stay with me because I already got approval for Buck and his older sister to stay in our house because their parents are not in their lives.” Bobby said when he heard his name being called as Buck was smiling at him “hey baby! You're doing so great!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him when Eddie also waved at Bobby when he took a few pictures for Athena. 

After the boys were done with practice they had a snack before they headed home when Bobby heard whispers about the boys as one dad pointed to Buck’s arm when Bobby looked at him “excuse me sir but is there a problem with my son?” Bobby asked when the dad looked at him “no sir, I’m just curious about his arm.” Bobby smiled at him when he told them about Buck “praise you sir for your service to the foster community.” Bobby looked at him “I'm not in it for the money, I’m in it to show my boys the love and support they deserve.” Bobby said before he took the boys to the car as he got them into the car and buckled them in before they headed home “daddy why did that man look at me?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “sweetie, some people don’t understand some people have issues.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when they got home. 

Maddie and Athena finished dinner right when the boys got home as Bobby opened the door when Buck and Eddie walked in “go put your bats and gloves away babies.” Athena said when Buck took the backpack and put it away before he joined his family in the kitchen as Athena smiled at him “how was your first t-ball practice boys?”Maddie asked when Buck smiled at her “those kids are crazy!” Eddie said when Maddie smiled at her foster brother “these two are the best behaved on the team, everyone was running around or playing in the grass.” Bobby said when Athena smiled at the boys “how are the parents?” Athena asked Bobby “they are ok, one of the moms which one was mine so I told her that Buck and Eddie are my foster sons but I don’t see them as foster sons and only my son.” Bobby said when Buck and Eddie took their shirts off “now they are shirtless.” Maddie said as Bobby and Athena laughed as she found the younger two funny and together they are very funny!

The Boy’s first game 

Bobby and Athean invited everyone from the fire station and the police department as today is the boys first t-ball game as Buck was so excited to play when Eddie looked scared when Bobby talked to him as he told him it’s ok to be scared but the main thing is to have fun. Once they got the backpack all packed up and Buck’s arm wrapped so nothing gets into his port “daddy!” Buck said as they loaded up the car when Bobby smiled at him “what baby?” Bobby asked when Buck smiled at him “I’m a big boy and playing with the other kids!” Buck said when his parents smiled at him “yes you are baby!” Athena said as the kids got into the car when Maddie got in the middle as Eddie smiled at her when Buck held her hand when they drove over to the baseball field. 

Buck smiled as he saw everyone from the fire station when Phinn and Dusty hugged him as he looked at Hen who hugged him also “your do great sweeties!” Athena said when she smiled at the boys when they joined their team as Buck was first to bat when he hit it all the way to the outer field as he just stood there till his coach told him to run when Buck did as the other kids where so distracted with fresh mud piles when Buck ignored them and ran the bases when he even got a little dirty along the way when his parents smiled at him “good job buddy!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him as he hugged Eddie “good job Buck!” Eddie said as Buck smiled at him. 

Eddie enjoyed himself when he hit a few rounds when they didn't keep score in the game as they didn’t want that much pressure on the kids. After the game Bobby invited the whole team over for lunch when Eddie and Buck were tired “you two did so good!” Athena told the boys who smiled at her “thank you mommy!” Buck said as Eddie shook his head “we have practice on Tuesday and a game on Friday!” Bobby said when Buck and Eddie shook their heads before they got home when Bobby got the boys out when they headed inside as Bobby got the lunch stuff out when everyone will be at the house soon. 

The team came over Buck and Eddie changed out of their uniform and into their play clothes when Bobby said that he’ll wash their shirts “you boys did so good!” Phin said when Buck was sitting in his lap “thank you Uncle Phin!” Buck said when Phin kissed his head “your welcome buddy!” Phin said as Eddie was sitting next to Dusty as he talked to him when Maddie was helping get everything out “Maddie did a good job filming the boys so we have memories!” Bobby said as Maddie told him thank you.After everyone went home Bobby put the boys down for their naps while Maddie was watching TV in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you want you want to read next:   
> *Buck health issues (asthma)  
> *Maddie opens up to Bobby and Athena   
> *Maddie calls Bobby and Athena dad and mom for the first time 
> 
> also thank you to @EeyorwIRL for some great ideas!


	23. Buck health issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has some underline health issues and is rushed to the hospital! How will his family handle Buck being back in the hospital and what will Buck be diagnosed with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I love Buck's character so much that it's hard for me to write him suffering! I still stand by that Buck deserves the world!

It was Bobby’s day off as Maddie was at her therapy appointment and the boys are upstairs in their room taking a nap, Bobby had the baby monitor all ready to go in the kitchen as he was doing some paperwork when he heard something so he looked on the monitor and saw Buck crying so he ran upstairs and saw his son holding his chest “hey baby, what’s wrong?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him “daddy.....it .......hurts......to.......breath!” Buck said in a wheezy voice when Bobby looked at Eddie when he was trained to handle this when he picked Buck up and took him into the bathroom thinking that he can help Buck by steaming up the bathroom as he thought he was just getting an upper respiratory infection but Buck’s face said no as he was still coughing so Bobby called 9-1-1 as he got Buck dressed in some lose clothing when he woke Eddie up as Phin said that they will be there soon when Bobby told him thanks as he looked at his boy when Buck looked scared as Bobby held him and rubbed his back till he heard the sirens and saw the lights when he let his team in when BUck was sitting on the couch “daddy.... my.... chest.... Hurts.” Buck said when he was going blue around his mouth so Phin put the oxygen mask on Buck’s face when he checked his vitals as they are low “cap we need to take him to the hospital to get checked out, a four year old should have this much trouble breathing.” Dusty said as Bobby shook his head when he looked at Eddie “we’ll follow behind you guys, I’ll let Athena know and find a way to get Maddie home.” Bobby said as his crew said ok when Phin took Buck in his arms “come on my little star let’s go for a ride in my emergency bus.” Buck looked at his dad who tried his best to smile at him when he rubbed Buck’s hair before Phin took him outside and placed him on the gurney as he strapped Buck in when he kissed his head “want to watch something on my phone?” Phin asked when Buck shook his head when Phin put on a video as Buck watched it till they made it to the hospital when Phin texted Bobby what hospital they are at. 

Bobby rushed in with Eddie on his hip when he asked where Buck was as the nurse told him room 5 as Bobby told her thank you when he took the visitors tag and put it on himself as Eddie looked at him “we’re going to go see your brother.” Bobby said as Eddie shook his head before they made it back as Bobby heard Buck coughing when he sounded so bad when Bobby felt so bad when he smiled at Buck who was hooked up to the monitors as Phin and Dusty stayed with him “so the doctor wants to do a chest x-ray, and some blood work to rule out an infection.” Phin told Bobby when Dusty took Eddie as Bobby nodded at him as a ‘thank you’ before he walked over to Buck and rubbed his hair when Buck looked so sad “it’s ok baby, daddy is here with you and mommy is on her way, she’s getting off work and bringing Maddie along.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when Buck pointed to his chest “I know baby, does it hurt to breathe?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when he was coughing more as Bobby rubbed his back in hopes to help clear up some of the mucus in Buck’s lungs while he looked at the monitors and saw Buck’s oxygen levels are low for him as Bobby called the nurse in so he can talk to the nurse and the doctor on Buck’s case. 

After some testing Buck got himself admitted for an overnight stay just so they could monitor his breathing when Buck looked sleepy as Ryker was on Buck’s case when he saw his favorite patient and looked at Bobby “poor buddy, can the world be a little nicer to him?” Ryker asked when Bobby shook his head “he’s come a long way since we’ve seen you, we don’t have his feeding tube anymore, he’s still on his IV meds but he’s living a normal toddler life.” Bobby said when Eddie was asleep on the couch “oh yeah, we also got custody of his older sister and his best friend turned brother.” Bobby said when Ryker smiled at him “that’s so good! I’m glad that he has parents in his life who know what to do!” Ryker told Bobby as Athena called so Bobby told her what room they are in “Ok, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Bobby said when Buck was coughing behind the mask when Ryker helped him sit up a bit and rubbed his back in order to help him when Buck was crying “it’s ok baby, daddy is here.” Bobby said as he sat beside Buck and rubbed his back.

Athena and Maddie arrived at the hospital when Buck was taking a nap with the oxygen mask still on when Maddie looked at him “what happened?” Athena asked when Bobby looked at her “after we dropped Maddie off at her appointment before we came home and I put the boys down for their nap when I went downstairs to do some paperwork and I heard Buck crying when I rushed upstairs and saw him holding his chest so I took him into the bathroom and had him sit in there with the steam but that wasn’t helping so I took him downstairs and called 9-1-1 as the crew came over and brought Buck to the hospital.” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head when Eddie was awake when Maddie smiled at him “want to go check out the playroom?” Eddie shook his head when Maddie took him when Athena looked at Buck when she kissed his head “this poor boy, can’t catch a break can he?” Athena asked when Bobby shook his head “they did run some tests like blood work and an x-ray to rule out an infection.” Bobby said as he remembered what Phin told him when Ryker walked in as he attached something to Buck’s mask “it’s Abudural, it’s to help clear his lungs till the doctors can figure out what’s wrong with our buckaroo.” Ryker said when the parents told him thank you as Buck’s color was going back to normal and his lips are not as blue.

Athena took Maddie and Eddie home while Bobby stayed with Buck overnight as Buck got another breathing treatment right before he went to bed as Buck watched his TV show while the mask did it’s job as Buck’s oxygen is back to slightly normal and not dangerously low like before “daddy?” Buck asked when Bobby looked at him “yeah baby?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him as Bobby sat next to him and rubbed his back when Phin and Dusty brought over a set of PJ’s for Buck and a clean set for Bobby “I want to go home daddy,I’m sick of being in the hospital!” Buck said with tears running down his face when his dad wiped them away “I know baby, daddy is sorry that you're back in the hospital.” Bobby said as Buck was in his lap when Buck was going to sleep as Bobby kissed his head and carefully laid him down right when the treatment was over as Ryker came in and smiled at Buck “in the morning the doctor will come in and talk to you about Buck’s diagnosis.” Ryker said when Bobby shook his head when he thanked Ryker before he got changed into the clothes he got as he called Athena to check in on the other two when Eddie was already asleep and Maddie was in her room settling down for bed. 

Phin and Dusty came over and watched Eddie and Maddie while Athena went to the hospital as Bobby said that they will be doing rounds soon as Athena wanted to be there when they talk to Bobby “Eddie is asleep still and Maddie is a huge help so if you need anything you guys can ask her.” Athena said when their friends looked at her “Thena we’ll be fine, we know that Maddie is a huge help but we know where a lot of things are.” Dusty said when Athena shook her head as she hugged them before she left the house and headed to see her baby boy as Buck could be released today if things look ok as she stopped to get herself and Bobby some coffee as hospital coffee is not as good. 

Bobby woke up to Buck coughing as Ryker looked at him “he’s due for another breathing treatment so I’ll set up before the doctor comes in to talk to you and Athena.” Bobby shook his head when he rubbed his eyes before he walked over to his son when he told him morning and kissed his head as Buck wanted to be held so Bobby picked him up and placed Buck in his lap as Ryker smiled at them when Bobby talked to Ryker as Buck looked sleepy “how’s your nephew doing?” Bobby asked when Ryker showed them a recent picture of his nephew “good, my husband and I are trying to get full custody of him, right now he’s in our care but we have so many hoops to jump through as my sister still has her parental rights.” Ryker said as Bobby smiled at him and shook his head “Buck and Maddie’s parents lost theirs when they left little man behind to d.i.e.” Bobby said as he spelled the last part so Buck didn’t hear him say the word “have they found them yet?” Ryker asked when Bobby shook his head no “they think they skipped town when they found out that Buck made it but now it’s a national case as they are on the run.” Bobby said as Ryker looked at him “wow poor baby, I hope they find them and make them pay.” Ryker said as Bobby shook his head when he thought of his kids “yeah hopefully Maddie can testify if she wants to when they are found and brought to court.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him “I want to help also!” Buck said when Bobby hugged him when he didn’t like the idea of his toddler reliving his past life and bringing up a bunch of bad memories “we’ll see baby, we’ll see what mommy thinks also.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head.

Athena arrived as the doctor walked in as he smiled at Bobby and Athena “so I have reviewed Evan’s test results and I have come to the diagnosis of asthma, so he’ll need an inhaler and nebulizer if things get bad.” Dr.Timothy said when Bobby and Athena thanked him when they shook his hand as the child life specialist showed Buck how to use his inhaler as they gave him a special tube that can hold his inhaler on one side and a mouth piece on the other side to help him make sure the meds get into his lungs. Buck got to come home in the afternoon after they got his prescriptions and the order form for a nebulizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys like to see a chapter of Maddie and Buck going to court to testify against their Bio parents? 
> 
> I know that I sped up the process of Buck being diagnosed as I was told it takes a few days of monitoring to come up with a diagnoses.


	24. Maddie opens up to Bobby and Athena & them mom and dad for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is on her social media one day when she finds some news so she opens up to Bobby and Athena when she finally fells comfortable in calling them her parents. 
> 
> Maddie and Buck get to go visit someone from their past.

Maddie is having a hard day as both Buck and Eddie are at a friends house for a playdate so Maddie is in her room watching TV when Bobby comes to check on her “Mads?” Bobby asked when Maddie looked up “hey Bobby.” Maddie said when Bobby sat on her bed “are you ok?” Bobby asked when Maddie shook her head when Bobby and Athena have Maddie in their care for a few months that they know when she’s trying to hide something when Maddie was holding her phone in her hands “I was on Snapchat today and I saw a headline that read ‘mystery parents found.’ and I was Buck and my bio parents.” Maddie said when Bobby sighed “I’m so sorry Maddie, where did they find them?” Bobby asked when Maddie showed him “they made it all the way back to Hershey.” Maddie said as Bobby shook his head “they are bringing them back to the LA police station and Athena will make sure that the best are on the team.” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head when Athean got home and headed upstairs to Maddie’s room when she looked at Maddie “you heard?” Athena asked when Maddie shook her head when Athena sat next to her “I don’t understand why they took so much care for me but then when Buck was born they didn’t want anything to do with him.” Maddie told her parents when Bobby and Athena let her talk as she needed to get a bunch off her chest. 

Bobby went to go pick up the boys when Buck was excited to see his dad who lifted him up and hugged him before he put Buck down and picked Eddie up and hugged him also before he talked to the mom as the boys said thank you before Bobby took them to the car when Bobby helped Buck get buckled when Eddie buckled himself as Bobby smiled at them when they headed home as Buck told Bobby about their playdate and what they did when Bobby smiled and nodded his head. Maddie was still upset when Athena and her made cookies in order to cheer Maddie up “hey baby, it’s ok to be sad.” Athena said when Maddie shook her head when the front door opened as Buck rushed in when Maddie smiled at him trying to make things seem normal “how was your play date?” Maddie asked when Buck told her all about it when Maddie smiled at him before she looked at Buck as she placed him on the counter “hey baby, Bobby, and Athean have to tell you something and it’s ok to be upset.” Maddie said as the parents looked at him “they found your birth parents.” Athena said as Buck looked scared as Bobby rubbed his back so that Buck wouldn’t have an asthma attack “just breath baby, they can’t hurt you.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head trying to control his breathing with the breathing exercises he learned in his therapy appointment “is Buck going to go bye-bye now?” Eddie asked when Bobby and Athena looked at him “no babe, no one is leaving this house.” Athena said as Eddie shook his head when Bobby placed Eddie next to Buck, all three of you guys are so important to Athena and me and we’ll go to bat for all three of you.” Bobby said when the kids shook their heads when Buck looked confused “daddy, what does go to bat mean?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “you know how in t-ball you and Eddie use a bat?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby explained “it means that mommy and I will support you and nothing will ever happen to you three.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head as Maddie smiled at her foster parents when she hugged them and said “thanks mom and dad!” without thinking when Bobby and Athena smiled at her “of course baby, daddy and I will always be here to protect you and your brothers.” Athena said with tears in her eyes when Maddie looked at her and smiled but then she looked shameful “I’m so sorry for calling you.” Maddie started when Bobby stopped her “don’t worry about it, we were not going to push you to call us anything you didn’t want Maddie, it could take years for you to be comfortable and we’ll still love you!” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head before she hugged them again when Buck looked happy as Bobby kissed her head. 

Maddie wanted to ask her parents something but she waited for the boys where in bed before she wanted to ask not wanting Buck to hear her and Maddie was scared and nervous as Bobby and Athena walked into the living room “hey baby, something on your mind?” Athena asked when Maddie shook her head “I want to ask you and dad something.” Maddie said as Bobby smiled at her “you can ask us anything.” Bobby said when Maddie shook her head and worked up the courage “I want to go talk to them.” Maddie said when Bobby and Athean looked at her “are you sure baby?” Athena asked when she placed a strand of Maddie’s hair behind her ear “they are going to prison for life, they hurt Buck and I and they left Buck to die, I want to talk to them mom please.” Maddie said as Athean looked at Bobby when one on hand he knew it was a good idea but on the other he didn’t want Maddie to have a mental break because of a visit “let your dad and I talk about it and we’ll get back to you ok Mads?” Athena said when Maddie shook her head when she went to her room to settle down for the night hoping that she can see her parents as she needs to talk to them. 

Bobby and Athean talked about it and decided that Maddie can go see her bio parents as Athena will be there the whole time and they will have an extra officer with Maddie “Mads, your dad and I are ok with you going to talk to your bio parents because I’ll be there and so will another officer.” Athena said as Maddie shook her head when she looked scared and nervous “can I go?” Buck asked when Athean looked at him when she smiled at him and placed him on the counter “sorry baby, it’s something that Maddie needs to do.” Athena told Buck who crossed his arms when he was upset “so do I! They hurt me mommy and I want to see them!” Buck said as Athean looked at him as she rubbed his back in order to calm him down when she called Bobby and explained what Buck said as Bobby was scared for his son “if your taking one you better take the other, they both have issues and we’ll be here for them when it comes time Thena.” Bobby said when Athena said ok as the parents are being transferred today and she’ll take the kids tomorrow to talk to their bio parents. 

Buck and Maddie didn’t sleep well that night as they were scared to see their parents for the first time in a while when Athena took them in and Bobby will pick them up since it’s his day off. Athena walked both Buck and Maddie into the police station when Maddie held onto Buck’s hand as Buck looked at her when Athena handed the kids some visitor badges before they walked in when Athena put her things down as Maddie held Buck in her lap when she tried to distract him till it was time to see their bio parents. 

Athena took the kids to one of the integration rooms when Maddie held onto Buck’s hand when they walked in and saw their bio parents in handcuffs as Buck was scared when Maddie was upset with them not even looking at them when Maddie helped Buck into one of the chairs before she sat next to him “can’t even look at us can you!” Maddie said when her bio mom looked up “Maddie it’s not that!” Madie looked at her “all you wanted was little robots to make you look like the perfect family but guess what! Bean and I found parents who love us and they are so much better than you two!” Maddie said as Buck shook his head when their bio dad looked up at Buck as he smiled at him thinking he could scare him “oh Evan, still not dead, man I should have made it harder for you to get help.” Buck looked up as he looked at Maddie “you don’t scare me anymore! Mommy and Daddy showed me love and what real mommy and daddy are.” Buck said when his bio dad looked at him shocked as this isn’t the same kid when Maddie looked at her brother proud as he stood up for himself “because of you two Buck spent a week in the hospital trying to regain his strength and understanding of how to do things for himself, because of you two Buck had to get multiple surgeries to give him the help he needed, because of you two he had many nightmares but we found two people who love us so much that I call them mommy and daddy while you should be my parents you're not so I”m going home to my daddy and brother and you two can go away for life!” Maddie said as her bio parents looked at her as this isn’t the same Maddie from before when Athena was so proud of the kids when she led them out of the room and hugged them when Buck looked sad “you two did so good!” Athena said as Maddie hugged her brother who was crying as Maddie rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will filled with fluff!


	25. Family fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of Buck and Maddie being upset from seeing their parents Bobby and Athena decide to take the kids somewhere fun.

After a long week of Buck and Maddie being upset from seeing their bio parents, Bobby and Athena decided to take the kids to Disneyland for the day when Bobby packed a backpack the night before and placed it in the car along with the boys stroller when they were going to surprise them in the morning as all they know is that they were going somewhere fun in the morning “hopefully they can enjoy themselves and not worry about what is going on in their lives.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head “yeah I just feel so bad for all of them, they are good kids who were given a bad situation.” Bobby said when Athena shook her head as they headed to bed as they will have a long day with three kids. 

The next morning Bobby woke the boys up while Athena woke Maddie up when they put some clothes for everyone to wear as the boys were in matching Toy Story shirts while Maddie wore a Monsters Inc shirt as everyone is wearing jeans and their good sneakers “where are we going daddy?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at him “it’s a surprise baby.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him as they loaded up the car as they drove to Anaheim when Maddie was listening to her music while the boys were watching a movie. 

Once they got 5 miles away from the Park Bobby had the kids look out the windows when Maddie was the first one to spot the Disneyland sign “really?” Maddie asked when she was excited when Buck and Eddie smiled “yeah we wanted to do something that will take everything off your mind and have a day of fun!” Athena said when they park as soon as they adopt the kids they will get them annual passes for both Disneyland and California Adventures.Bobby got the stroller out when Maddie helped un-bucks the boys when Bobby placed them in the stroller before he grabbed the backpack when he placed it on a stroller clip as Maddie smiled at her brothers when they walked to the entrance as they did a check in and checked the boys backpack when they walked inside when they first went to the bathroom before they went on a few rides when Buck looked so happy when Maddie took pictures with them before Bobby took a picture of all three kids in front of the castle. 

Mid afternoon they stopped for lunch when the parents wanted to make the kids first time at Disney special so they bought them some souvenir cups and popcorn buckets as the boys shared one because they don’t need their own bucket because Buck will get overwhelmed if he is given that much food and he will force himself to eat so Bobby just gave him a handful at a time. After they ate Lunch Athena took Maddie to go some of the older kids rides while Bobby and the boys went to go fine somewhere they could take a little break and if they take a nap then it would also be fine so they walked into the animation building as it’s nice and cooled off when Buck was half asleep when Bobby placed a blanket on him as Eddie was walking around and looking at the screens as they showed different Disney movies when he was pointing and smiled when Bobby smiled at him “after your brother wakes up we’ll go see if we can find you guys some shirts and ear hats.” Bobby said when Eddie shook his head when he sat next to Bobby. 

After Buck was awake from his nap he looked around and saw his dad who smiled at him “morning baby, how was your nap?” Bobby said when Buck rubbed his eyes “good, where’d mommy and Maddie?” Buck asked when he saw Eddie sitting in Bobby’s lap “mommy took Maddie to go ride some of the older kids rides that you and Eddie can’t ride because you are not tall enough just yet.” Bobby said when he placed Eddie in the stroller before he texted Athena and saw where they were so they could meet up when they were going to take all the kids shopping after they go on the ride when each kid has a budget of $100 to get anything that they would like to buy as Maddie had some of her own money saved up so she has some extra money to spend “mommy is waiting for us at “It’s a small world.” Bobby said when the boys said ok as they headed that way. 

Maddie smiled at her brothers when Bobby was pushing them as Buck was happy and smiled “what rides did you go on when we were napping?” Buck asked when Maddie smiled at him “some of the roller coasters that my little brothers can’t go on because they are too small but I promise you after we’re done with this ride and we go shopping we’ll go on a roller coaster that little kids can ride.” Maddie said as Buck and Eddie shook their heads when they got out of the stroller and held a hand when they got in line as Buck was excited to be with his sister. 

After they rode Small World they headed to one of the gift shops and looked around as Bobby was helping the boys while Athena helped Maddie when they would get the eat hats after they got the shirts as Bobby found one for Eddie with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald on it as Buck looked around and found a hoodie “are you sure that you want this bud,you can only wear it a few months out of the year, while a shirt you can wear year around.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when Bobby said ok as he added the Mickey Mouse hoodie to the pile before they headed to find Athena and Maddie who are still looking when Maddie wanted to spend her money wisely when she looked at shirts and jackets “if you don’t see anything that you want in here we can always go look at another shop, don’t spend your money on something that you would regret later on.” Athena said when Maddie shook her head “what did the boys pick out?” Athena asked when Bobby showed her “are you sure Buck, you don’t have to get a hoodie, you can get a shirt.” Athena said as Buck wanted the hoodie “Buck gets cold very easily so a hoodie is a shirt to him right Buck?” Maddie said as Buck shook his head when the parents felt bad as they forgot about Buck and his medical needs “sorry baby, we’ll get you the hoodie.” Athena said as they bought the boys their shirts before they headed out to find Maddie something that she would like along with hats. 

Maddie got a new shirt and a backpack as she looked at the Loungefly bags but they were too expensive for her liking so she chose a backpack as she seemed happy as they payed for it before they left to go find a shop that sold Ear Hats the they can embroider “Buck do you want your hat to say ‘Buck, Evan or Buckaroo’ we can get any of those names on your hat.” Athena said as Buck looked at her “Buck please.” Buck said when Athena said ok when she looked at Eddie who was asleep “they didn’t take a nap at the same time.” Bobby told Athena when she shook her head as Maddie was looking at all the different choices when she picked a pair of Flower ear headband as they got her name on the back of them as Buck chose a Stitch hat that they got his name on. Eddie woke up enough for them to allow him to pick his own hat as he picked a Mickey Mouse hat with the tail sticking out the top so they got their name on it and checked out when they went on more rides before they headed home as it was getting late and Bobby and Athena had a shift tomorrow “when we don’t have to work the next day we’ll come back and stay for the fireworks.” Bobby said when the kids said ok as they headed to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trip wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Bobby and Athena put some money aside for all the kids to do something fun and they chose Disneyland as the place to go.


	26. Quick note!

I’m on vacation so all my stories will be on hold till I get home! Thank you for reading and your support!


	27. Eddie calls Bobby and Athena daddy and mommy for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie calls his foster parents mommy and daddy for the first time after a nightmare.

It’s been a few weeks since the family went to Disneyland when Eddie was getting used to his new life when his brother and sister are playing in the backyard as Maddie smiled at the boys when she wanted to make a TIk Toc with her brothers but since they are all in the foster care system it’s kinda hard to show anything with their faces so Maddie asked Athean if she can help her when Athena shook her head as Maddie showed her brothers what she wanted to do with them as Buck shook his head Maddie told him to face away from the camera as Buck shook his head when Eddie joined them as Maddie practiced the dance with her brothers before they filmed it as Maddie would add the music after words. 

Bobby came home from work when he saw his kids in the backyard when Buck smiled at him when he ran to his dad who smiled at him as he hugged Buck and Maddie before he looked at Eddie who stayed back “Hey buddy can I have a hug?” Bobby asked when Eddie did when Bobby hugged him before he asked the kids all about their day when Maddie showed Bobby the video they made as Bobby smiled at it “that’s so good Mads!” Bobby said when Maddie smiled as Buck and Eddie are playing with their toys as they are very good with sharing with each other. Buck and Eddie got to help with dinner while Maddie was on dished duty when Athena took her shopping for some clothes for the boys when Eddie and Buck had a growth spurt in the past few weeks as Buck just needed a few shirts and some jeans while Eddie needed a lot of jeans and shirts “Evan has come a long way since you and dad helped him.” Maddie as Athena smiled at her when it’s still rare to hear Maddie call them mom and dad “your welcome baby, daddy and I love to take care of you and your brother.” Athena said when they got to the store as Athena smiled at Maddie when they got out and headed inside to the little boys section as Maddie knew that Eddie and Buck share clothes since they are close to the same size “should we get them matching shirts or one of the same?” Athena asked when Maddie said some the same and some different so if they don’t want to twin they can still be their own persons. 

When Athena and Maddie got back from their shopping trip Bobby was holding Eddie in his arms with tears running down his face while Buck was sitting on the counter “what happened?” Athena asked when she looked at her boys “Eddie’s case manager called and said that we need a meeting with her asap.” Bobby said as Maddie dropped the bags she was holding “NO! They can’t take him away from us!” Maddie said when the parents looked at her as Maddie isn't one to express her feelings about certain things when Athena hugged her “it’s ok baby, I promise you that Eddie will stay with us.” Athena told all the kids as Buck looked upset as Maddie hugged him “not my best friend!” Buck said as Bobby and Athena took all the kids to the couch when Athena called Eddie’s case manager who said that Eddie’s dad is trying to get Eddie back when Athena told her no “that man is abusive to that little boy so I’ll fight hell or high waters for all my kids!” Athena said as Bobby shook his head when he was holding his boys in his lap when he kissed their heads. 

Eddie stayed in Athena and Bobby’s bed when Eddie had a hard time going to sleep when Buck joined them as Eddie felt better sleeping with Buck near him “mommy, daddy?” BUck asked when Athean and Bobby looked at him “yeah baby?” Athena asked when Buck pointed to Eddie “mommy and I will fight for all you kids so don’t worry Bucky.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he went to bed as he placed an arm around Eddie and didn’t leave him alone. Bobby had a day off when he kept the boys with him while Maddie went to her art camp at the local community center as the boys are still to young to go to day camp as they need to be in kindergarten to attend so Bobby and Athena made their own day camp for the boys when they did arts and crafts, music, and story time which Eddie seemed to enjoy when they are trying to get his mind off of everything as Bobby even made them camp style foods when Buck smiled at them as they had hotdogs and made smores when Maddie got home as she looked like she had a hard day “how was camp?” Bobby asked when Maddie placed her backpack on the steps “everyone is better than me.” Maddie said as she looked defeated “you can’t compare yourself to everyone Mads, you are so good at drawing!” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at him slightly when she pulled out her art from today when she showed what she drew today as Buck smiled at her when BUck was trying to do his own drawings when Maddie always placed his artwork on the wall next to Maddie and Eddie’s work.

Athena came home from work when she smiled at her family as Eddie looked at her as Athena walked over to him as she hugged him “is Eddie staying?” Buck asked when Athena shook her head “Eddie’s dad got himself in trouble again so he can’t get Eddie back.” Athena told everyone when Bobby looked at Athena as if she knows something that she’s not saying but he’ll ask later on when Maddie was playing with her brothers when they were going to out to dinner tonight so they loaded up the kids and headed out to a family favorite place when Eddie and Buck talked as Maddie was on her phone. Maddie helped get the boys out of the car when she led them inside as the parents are teaching the little boys that they have to wait till a table is ready for them as Bobby checked them in as the wait is 15-20 minutes which in little kids time is a lot so Maddie let them watch videos on her phone with her till their table is ready “do we need any booster seats today?” The hostess asked when Bobby said no thank you when they headed to the table when they got kids menus for all the kids “Maddie do you want an adult menu or the kids?” Bobby asked when Maddie said the kids menu when she enjoyed the coloring with her brothers when all the kids got soda for their drinks when Maddie got a normal size glass while the boys got the kids drinks as Maddie got a coke and the boys got sprite. 

Buck got chicken nuggets and fries for dinner while Eddie got mac and cheese with fries when Maddie got something off the adult menu as she got a taco salad which she ate the whole thing and it was huge. On the way home they stopped for ice cream when Maddie got a milkshake and the boys got kids cones with sprinkles as they found a table and ate their ice cream while the parents took a picture of them having so much fun when Bobby asked Athena what she knew about Eddie’s dad “DUI and being Aggressive to a cop so he’s in jail for a while.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head as the kids ate their desert when Maddie helped wipe her brother’s face.

Once they got home Maddie went to take a shower while the boys got to watch TV before bed as Eddie fell asleep when Buck smiled at him when Bobby was getting their PJ’s out on the boys beds before their baths as Maddie was done in less than 15 minutes as she came down all dressed for bed with her hair in a braid as Buck hugged her as he and Maddie cuddled on the couch before Athena took the boys upstairs to the bathroom as Eddie was awake enough to get his bath before Bobby took him to the bedroom when Bobby got Eddie dressed and placed in bed before Athena brought Buck in as he was placed on his bed when Athena had a harder time getting Buck dressed as Bobby helped her when Buck was hyper from all the sugar so they let Buck go play in his playroom till his energy ran out before they placed him in bed as Buck said goodnight as his parents kissed his head before they checked on Eddie one last time before they headed out the door. 

Middle of the night. 

Around 4AM Bobby and Athena heard a sound coming from the boys room when Bobby woke up first as he rushed to the boys room when he saw Eddie tossing and turning in his sleep when he heard Eddie talking in his sleep “no! Please! I’m sorry!” Eddie said as Bobby walked over to him and waited it out so he didn’t scare Eddie when he looked like he was in a stressful dream as Eddie opened his eyes as Bobby rubbed his hair “daddy!” Eddie said when Bobby took him into his arms before he sat on Eddie’s bed when he kissed his head “shh it’s ok baby, daddy is here.” Bobby said when Athean walked in as she looked at her boyfriend and son when Eddie looked at her as Athean sat on the bed next to Bobby when Eddie wanted her as Athean held him “mommy!” Eddie said as Athena rubbed his back as Eddie was stressed so they took Eddie to the bedroom as they didn’t want to wake up Maddie and Buck “Eddie baby, you need to calm down before you pass out.” Athena said as Eddie did his best as Eddie calmed down when they allowed Eddie to sleep in their bed as they still didn’t know what Eddie’s dream was about when it’s hard to get the little boys to tell them what their dreams are about “should we placed Eddie in therapy with the kids?” Athena asked when Bobby looked at her when he shook his head “It would be good for him to start seeing the kids therapist.” Bobby said as he looked at the clock that read 5:30 when he had a shift at 7 so he needs to wake up in about an hour so he’ll try to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took over a month to update! I thought I updated all my old stories and I missed this one!


	28. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school for the kids. Who will have a hard time? will everyone make friends?

Today is the first day of school for all the kids when Buck and Eddie are going to preschool and Maddie is going into the 7th grade when she was very nervous “you’ll do fine Mads.” Bobby told her when Maddie shook her head when Bobby packed her lunch and handed it over when Maddie placed it in her backpack while Athena got the boys dressed as she bought them slightly matching outfits as Eddie was wearing a green shirt and Buck was wearing a red shirt along with shorts and their new converse for Buck and Vans for Eddie “let’s go downstairs and see daddy and Maddie.” Athena said when they headed to the kitchen when Bobby smiled at his little boys when they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast while Bobby packed lunches, pull-ups, wipes and extra clothes “now remember if you have to go potty tell a teacher we don’t want to have any accidents right?” Athena asked when the boys shook their heads “you’ll do fine, tonight we can go celebrate the first day of school.” Athena said when all the kids smiled at her when it was time to get going “go brush teeth and then head to the front of the house so we can take the first day of school photos.” Bobby said when the kids rushed to the bathroom and brushed their teeth before they headed to the front door when Athena took first day of school photos as a group and individual pictures before they walked to Bobby’s truck when Athena kissed all the kids goodbye “is mommy going to come to school?” Buck asked when Athena smiled at him “mommy has to go to work but she’ll be home around dinner time and you can tell me all about your school day.” Athena told the kids when Buck shook his head when they headed off to school

Maddie is dropped off first “do you know where your locker is and your first class?” Bobby asked when Maddie shook her head with a smile “mom brought me to meet the teachers night .” Maddie told her dad who smiled at her “love you Mads, you will have a great day.text me if you need anything but not during class.” Bobby said as Maddie shook her head “love you too dad, I’ll see you after school.” Maddie said when she told her brothers goodbye when she kissed their heads before she got out of the car and headed into the school when Bobby watched her before he drove off when he looked at his boys “next stop preschool!” Bobby told the boys when he was trying to hype them up so they were excited to go to school as Eddie was excited but Buck was scared when he has a few meltdowns about going to school when his parents talked to him about why he was so scared to go to school when Buck looked at them “no one like me.” Buck told his parents who hugged him “Bucky, everyone is going to like you, you are so kind and sweet, you make friends with anyone that you meet.” Athena said when Bobby shook his head when he was holding Buck in his lap. 

Bobby helped the boys out of the car when he handed them their backpacks as they walked inside when Bobby smiled at the boys “let’s go potty before we head to class.” Bobby told the boys when they walked to the bathroom when Bobby held the boys backpacks while the boys went to the bathroom as Eddie walked out first when he washed his hands before Bobby handed the backpack over when Eddie put it on before Buck walked out and washed his hands before they walked to the hallway where the cuddles are when Bobby helped the boys put their backpack in their cubbies when they walked into the classroom when Buck was still holding his dad’s hand while Eddie went off to play with the other kids when the boys teacher smiled at Buck “hey Evan, do you want to go play with your brother and friends?” Mrs. Brandy asked when Buck hid behind his dad who rubbed his hair “it’s ok Bucky, daddy will come pick you up after lunch then we can go home, take a nap then get Maddie from school.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him “want daddy to come inside with you?” Brandy asked when Buck shook his head when Bobby led Buck inside when Eddie smiled at him as he waved a toy at Buck “go sit down with your brother, you are going to have so much fun.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he started loosing up when he let go of Bobby’s hand when Bobby smiled at Buck when he watched Buck for a few more minutes before he carefully made his way to the door without any of his sons looking at him when Buck was playing with a toy “he’ll be fine Bobby, don’t worry it’s always hard the first few days then the boys will get used to coming to school and they will be so excited that they will be pushing you out the door.” Brandy said when Bobby shook his head when he walked to his truck before he headed to the store to get the groceries before he headed home when Bobby reserved a text from Brandy that the boys are settling in just fine which made Bobby happy. 

Many hours later 

After doing laundry and cleaning the house it was time to get the boys from school when Bobby was nervous about how the boys did after a few hours away from their parents as Buck was very sensitive when it come to new people and places while Eddie on the other hand is so outgoing that he can make friends with anyone so hopefully Eddie can rub some of his courage off onto Buck. 

Bobby go to the preschool when he parked and walked inside when he saw his boys just finishing their lunch when Buck looked up and smiled at his dad who smiled at him “ok my shining stars it’s time for my morning starts to get their backpacks because it’s time to say goodbye to our friends and we’ll see them in the morning.” Brandy told the class when Eddie and Buck got up and headed to the hallway when Bobby smiled at them as the boys handed their lunchboxes over as Bobby took them “let’s get our backpacks on and go potty because it’s nap time when we get home.” Bobby said as the boys headed to the bathroom while Brandy told Bobby how the boys did when Bobby smiled as he figured Buck would be very shy in the beginning but warm up when he got more comfortable and Eddie was very much a head strong kid with a let’s go attitude. 

After the boys went to the bathroom they headed to their dad’s truck when Bobby lifted them inside as Buck got into his seat and buckled up while Bobby checked their straps when Eddie didn’t need any help and Buck did when Buck would get frustrating when he saw other kids do something that he should be able to do but he can’t “your getting better buddy, you just had a long day so you are tired.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when Bobby smiled at him and kissed his head before they headed home and got ready to take a nap as Buck was very close to over tiredness and Eddie was getting there but he was sill fine when Bobby read the boys a story before he told them goodnight as he turned the nightlight on and cracked the door before he headed downstairs. 

Picking up Maddie 

Maddie had a great first day of school. She enjoyed most of her classes and made friends with some of the other kids in her classes “hopefully you don’t get offered this question but what is it like to be in the foster care system?” Gina asked when Maddie smiled at her and told her it has its moments but her favorite moment was when she and Buck reconnected after a few years apart “I have two little brothers, one is Buck he’s my biological brother and then I have Eddie who is my foster brother, he’s the same age as Buck and they are so close to each other.” Maddie said when Gina smiled at her “my aunt and uncle are foster parents, they said that it’s the most rewarding thing they have ever done. You heard stories about bad foster parents who are only in it for the money and don’t care for the kids who are in their care.” Eliza said when Maddie shook her head “I’ve had a few of those parents when I would call my case manager and asked her if I could be placed with another family but my parents are very nice and they saved my little brother’s life so I’m happy for them to come into my life when it was needed.” Maddie told her friends when the bell rang as Maddie looked at her schedule when she had US History next with a few kids from some of her morning classes “what class do you have?” Gina asked when she pulled her schedule out and looked at it also “US History.” Maddie said when Gina smiled at her “me too! With Mr.Jackson?”Gina asked when Maddie shook her head when they headed to class.

Maddie was waiting in the parent pick up area with Gina who’s brother was going to pick her up “let’s text each other.” Gina said as Maddie shook her head when Gina gave Maddie her number when Maddie saw Bobby’s truck when she told her new friend bye as she got into the car as Bobby smiled at her “so how was your day?” Bobby asked when Maddie buckled up “good, I made so many friends and I even got a few phone numbers so I can text my new friends!” Maddie told Bobby when she was so excited as Bobby was happy for Maddie “how was the boys first day?” Maddie asked when Eddie was playing with his iPad and Buck was still asleep “good, no tears when I dropped them off and their teacher texted me an hour after I let me know that the boys were doing fine.” Bobby said when they arrived home when Maddie helped get her brother out of the car before they headed inside “I’ll be in my room doing my homework, I have to make a get to know you sheet for my English and history class and you and mom have some forms to fill out for all my classes like emergency contacts and stuff like that, I can just milk it if you don’t want to fill them out, not a lot of my former foster parents did so I just flew under the radar and didn’t get sent home sick or cause any issues in class.” Maddie said when Bobby looked at her “I’ll love to fill out any forms you need me and mom to fill out for the school, we are your parents and will act like your parents so you don’t have to put in a fake name, number or email.” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at him “only if you want to, I’m fine just filling them out on my own and having you and mom sign them.” Maddie told her dad when she handed the forms over as Bobby took them and started filling them out while the boys were watching a movie and playing with their toys. 

Athena came home when she smiled at all the kids on the couch watching TV when Maddie smiled at her “how, was, your, first, day, of, school?” Athena asked while kissing her kids' heads “good, I made so many friends and I have a lot of classes with my new friend Gina and Eliza.” Maddie told her mom who smiled at her “that’s great baby, I knew that you would have a great day at school.” Athena said when Buck looked at her when Athena smiled at him “how was your day? Did you have fun at preschool?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head “no tears.” Buck told his mom who smiled at him “my brave little man, mommy is so proud of you!” Athena said when Buck smiled at her “How was your day Eds??” Athena asked when Eddie shook his head “good, we got to play with a lot of new friends and we colored.” Eddie told his mom when next week is when the boys will start learning things as the first week is just a settle in week, where the kids can just get used to coming to school and learning where they put their backpacks and lunchboxes, what the classrooms rules are and where they go sit if they are in timeout. 

Just like the parents promised they took the kids out for dinner to celebrate the first day of school when Eddie and Buck where excited as they love when they go out to eat and Maddie was just happy that she had a great day at school and made friends since that was her biggest concern about starting school.


	29. Christmas time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena are going to take the kids on a special trip for Christmas instead of buying the kids presents.

Once again it was that time of year to think about Christmas and they were going to get the kids presents when they were going to go all out “hey babe, what are we going to do for Christmas this year?” Bobby asked when Buck was asleep in their bed “the kids already have iPads and all the toys that they want so why don’t we do a trip of some sort so we can make memories?” Athena asked when Bobby said ok “we’re still going to get them a few things to open up so they have something under the tree.” Bobby said when he wants the kids to have a great Christmas “we need to stay in the city so we can’t go to Big Bear and go on a Ski trip unless we get special permission from the judge.” Athena said when Bobby smiled when he wanted to take the kids to do something in LA. 

Bobby and Athena asked the kids case manager for a note from the judge so they can take the kids on a trip out of the county so they can go on a ski trip when they thought it would be a great idea to take the kids do something that they will talk about for years to come. 

After a few days of waiting Bobby and Athena got permission to take the kids out of town so the parents bought the kids winter gear when Bobby and Athena got Buck and Eddie similar winter coats but they wrote the boys names on the inside so they don’t get the boy’s jackets mixed up and for Maddie they got her a purple ski jacket “mommy?” Buck asked when he walked into the bedroom “hey baby I thought you were watching your movie?” Athena said when Buck walked over to the bed “what are you and daddy doing?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled at his son “we’re looking for something to do for Christmas.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he smiled at his parents before he went back to the living room “that was close.” Bobby said when Athena shook her head as they finished their Christmas shopping for the kids. 

Telling the kids! 

Today was the kids last day of school before Christmas break when Maddie and the boys had a half day and will be home for lunch when the little boys were very excited because they get to wear their Christmas jammies to school since it’s also spirit week at the preschool “Buck do you want to wear your onesie or a pair of Christmas jammies?” Athena asked when Buck picked his new Christmas onesie while Eddie picked a Christmas jammie set that had elf’s on it “daddy made you kids a special breakfast because it’s a special day!” Maddie told her brothers when she was wearing her Christmas sweater, jeans and her fall boots when the little boys smiled at Maddie when they headed downstairs to the kitchen when Bobby smiled at his boys “hey Buck tomorrow we have a doctors appointment to see if you need your PICC line anymore.” Bobby told Buck who smiled as he didn’t like his PICC line anymore as Buck doesn’t need his meds as much as when he first came to live with Athena and Bobby. 

Bobby dropped the kids off at school when the boys were so excited to go to school when they were going to watch a movie and have a Christmas party that the parents can come to as Bobby sighted up to come help “daddy will see you guys in a few hours for your class party.” Bobby told the boys who said ok when they hugged Bobby before they joined their class. 

The boys had so much fun with their class party that when Bobby came back to the school for the class party the boys didn’t see him “hey boys are you having so much fun?” Bobby asked when the boys smiled at Bobby when they hugged him “hey boys!” Bobby said when he kissed the top of the boys heads as the boys showed off their crafts that they made earlier in the day “ok boys and girls let’s wash our hands before we start having our Christmas party!” Mrs.Beth told the class when the class lined up to head to the bathroom for a bathroom break and to wash hands before they headed back to the classroom and sat at their tables when the parents helped pass food out to all the kids. 

After the party Bobby took the boys home for lunch and their naps as Maddie gets out of school at noon so hopefully the boys will be up and ready to go get Maddie from school “did you two have a fun day?” Bobby asked when the boys said yes when they made it home as the boys unbuckled themselves before they headed and headed to the door when Bobby let the boys inside as he smiled when he took the boys upstairs to their room as they got in bed “let’s take shoes off and lie down.” Bobby told the boys when they did as the boys were very tired from their fun day. 

Bobby took the boys to go pick Maddie from school when they changed into their Christmas sweaters and jeans so they can go see Santa and get pictures when they know that they are late but life has been very hectic with doctors appointments and working double shifts so all the Christmas things that the family wanted to do as a family they couldn’t “Maddie had a concert tomorrow.” Buck told his dad who smiled at Buck when Maddie’s school’s Christmas concern was on the weekend instead of during the week. 

Bobby and the boys got to the school when Maddie was waiting outside with her friends “I’ll see you guys tomorrow night for the concert!” Maddie said when she ran to the car and got in the passenger’s seat when the boys told Maddie all about their Christmas party which made Maddie smile as they headed to the Grove where Athena is going to meet the family so they can get their Santa pictures with the kids “Maddie you don’t have to go with the boys if you don’t want to see Santa, I know it’s not something that you might want to do.” Bobby said when Maddie smiled at her dad “I know I don’t truly believe anymore but I’m not going to tell the boys anything different so I’m going to see Santa with the boys and make this Christmas very special for the boys.” Maddie told Bobby who said ok when he smiled at his daughter. 

Bobby got the stroller out of the trunk when the boys got into the stroller when Maddie helped make sure that the boys where buckled in before they headed to Santa’s workshop when Athena smiled at the boys “hey babies how was your Christmas party?” Athena asked the kids who said good when they got in line as Madddie held the boy’s hands when they got in line as the little boys looked at Maddie when Bobby and Athena did their best to help prepare the boys for Santa and even shows the boys pictures of Santa so they wouldn’t be scared “do you boys know what you want for Christmas?” Maddie asked her brothers when they didn’t know as Maddie said that was ok as they kids where next “hey kids were you good this year?” Santa asked when Maddie smiled at her brothers when Buck looked scared with tears in his eyes when Eddie didn’t talk as Maddie helped with the boys. “Do you boys want some Paw Patrol toys?” Maddie asked when the boys said yes as Santa smiled at the boys “Santa can do that!” Santa said when they took pictures with Santa before they went to their parents as Bobby and Athena smiled at the boys when Maddie was holding the pictures of the boys. “they only have a few tears and Eddie looked shocked when Maddie smiled at her brothers. “Do you guys want to go walk around for a little bit before we go home?” Athena asked when the kids said ok as the boys got into the stroller when Bobby pushed the boys around. 

Bobby and Athena took the kids out to dinner when they sat down and the boys were coloring as Maddie was smiling at her brothers “so daddy and I have an idea for Christmas, instead of buying presents why don’t we go to Big Bear and go skiing as a family?” Athena said when Maddie smiled at her mom “when do we go?” Maddie asked when she always wanted to go skiing and she knew that Buck and Eddie never been in the snow but she could tell that they were going to be so excited to play in the snow “we can get you guys ski lessons and we can make memories.” Bobby said when Buck Buck and Eddie looked up “what’s skiing?” Buck asked when Maddie pulled her phone out and showed her little brothers some pictures of skiing and told them about the bunny hill which the boys thought was funny because it had nothing to do with bunnies “it’s just another name for the beginner hill, it’s a way to get used to skiing without going on the big chair that takes you up on the hill.” Maddie told her little brothers who seemed excited about going skiing in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this story but I had ran out of ideas and I had a lot of school this semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don’t forget to comment! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
